una oportunidad para amar
by zhatura
Summary: la cuarta guerra ninja a terminado con grandes sorpresas para todos, entre ellas la resurreccion del yondaime,ahora a pasado un año y varias personas ven preocupados como minato y hinata son muy cercanos...como resultara todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos! hace tiempo que queria escribir algo de naruto, recien ahora me eh animado a subir algo, pero que sea del agrado de todos.**

**Se que la pareja principal es algo extraña, pero me encantan las parejas disparejas, como esta...  
**

**Soy fanatica de hinata y minato, y me gustaria poder encontrar fics en los que esten juntos, bueno, por obvias razones no hay muchos, es una pareja muy poco comun, pero me parece que tiene mucho potencial para un fic, asique aqui va...  
**

**Desde ya, gracias y espero les agrade...**

**capitulo 1  
**

Allí estaba, una vez más, en aquel campo de entrenamiento que tantas veces la había visto esforzarse lo más que podía, para tratar de ser otra persona, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes…

Hace apenas unos meses que todos sus esfuerzos fueron reconocidos por su padre y el resto del clan hyuuga, y eso se lo debía a él…

Ahora estaba allí para simplemente no descuidar su performance como ninja y ser capaz de mejorar cada día más, ahora, casi un año luego de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, tenía la certeza de que cualquier cosa podría pasar, y la mejor prueba de eso era el regreso de esa persona, que era la más importante para ella ahora…

Lo amaba…

Con el paso de los meses, se fueron relacionando cada vez mas de una forma totalmente natural, en un principio creyó que era totalmente absurdo sentir algo así por alguien como él, después de todo no lo conocía, hacia tan solo unos meses que lo había visto por primera vez, meses en los que él, le recordó que no debía darse por vencida nunca, aun cuando el sufrimiento era realmente horrible, ella sabía que también paso por eso en un primer momento…

Era lógico en verdad, su felicidad se había terminado al volver a konoha, el lugar donde nunca creyó que volvería, debió ser muy doloroso volver a su aldea, donde una vez fue alguien, ahora no conocía a muchas personas allí, la mayoría de las personas que él frecuentaba antes de partir estaban ya algo avanzados de edad o muertos…

A excepción de naruto….

Su hijo….

Ambos se reencontraron en plena guerra y ahora tenían un relación padre-hijo muy fructífera, aun cuando había pasado lo inevitable, el había vuelto sus ojos hacia ella…

El se integro de forma rápida a la aldea, logrando encajar muy bien, eso no le sorprendía en nada, después de todo era muy dado para hacer amistades, su alegría y su vitalidad le permitían llamar la atención siempre, aun cuando no lo estuviera deseando…

Ellos, empezaron a relacionarse más, cuando después de una misión, el se ofreció para ayudarla con sus entrenamientos, había dejado claro que estaba interesado en ayudarla a cumplir su meta, después de todo, el, alguna vez también quiso ser reconocido por todos…

Desde ese día, hace meses, pasaban tiempo juntos, iban a las mismas misiones, a petición de ambos, la hokage no replicaba porque sabía que hacían un buen equipo debido a la cercanía que últimamente compartían…

Estaba segura que se entendían bien…

Tiempo después, las misiones empezaron a hacerse cada vez más largas y los sentimientos hacia el otro empezaron a tomar forma….

Ella, no quería aceptarlo, toda la vida había estado enamorada de naruto, como podía ahora soñar con un futuro al lado de alguien que no solo no era él, sino que además era demasiado cercano a él…

Pero si sabía algo, es que no podría huir por siempre de ese hombre que sin proponérselo, se había colado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo

Era difícil de aceptar, mas sin embargo era lo que estaba sintiendo…

Estaba enamorada….

De Minato Namikaze…

Sus pensamientos, siempre dirigidos a esa persona, siguieron danzando en su mente, mientras su practica avanzaba...

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que estaba alli, pero el tiempo parecia no afectarle, ni siquiera estaba cansada...

Entrenando hina...-escucho esa vos suave, como cada vez que le hablaba, detuvo su entrenamiento al escuchar su vos, para voltearse y mirarlo con una suave sonrisa...

los ojos azules de el le devolvieron una mirada llena de orgullo y alegria...

si, no quisiera perder forma...-dijo hinata mientras el se acercaba a ella, la sonrisa en los labios de minato se ensancho al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra...

me parece bien, hina...pero no crees que exageras...-dijo minato mientras sonreia despreocupado

eh...no lo creo...-dijo ella un poco incomoda, el siempre le decia eso, pero debia seguir hacia adelante, debia ser mas fuerte...

aun quieres ser mas fuerte...pero eres realmente fuerte, derrotaste a tu hermana, incluso podrias derrotar a neji...y debo agregar que sin esfuerzo alguno, no te menosprecies...-dijo minato mientras su rostro se endurecia un poco, realmente no le gustaba cuando ella no aceptaba sus aptitudes...ella era muy fuerte, eso el lo sabia...

por eso quiso entrenarla, para hacerle ver lo fuerte que era en realidad...

lo se y eso es gracias a ti...-dijo ella mientras sonreia

eso no es verdad y lo sabes bien...has mejorado mucho gracias a que nunca te has rendido y has sabido seguir adelante, sin importar lo que paso...-dijo minato mientras se acercaba mas a ella, hinata lo miro un poco incomoda, es decir, tenian confianza y se llebaban muy bien pero aun no habia podido reunir el suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que sentia por el...

era tan dificil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quien era el, ademas el podria rechazarla, despues de todo, ella no podia compararse con la persona que el amaba cuando estaba vivo y era hokage...

kushina uzumaki...

nunca quizo tocar tal tema con el, pero sabia que, seguramente, aun extrañaba a su esposa, de quien fue alejado al revivir en la cuarta guerra ninja...

hina...-escucho su suave vos llamandola, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que le prestara atencion a la persona que tenia en frente, lo que hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos fue el calido tacto en su mejilla...

los ojos perlados se ensancharon al verlo realmente cerca de ella, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñia de un rojo furioso...

minato sonrio al ver la reaccion de hinata, esa inocencia y esa timidez le parecia realmente interesante, eran caracteristiscas que tambien tenia kushina, pero en hinata no solamente era tierno sino que ademas le parecia incluso atrayente...

tranquila...es solo que estabas ida, estabas pensando en algo...-dijo el mientras sonreia, alejando un poco de ella...

algo asi, pero bueno, debo seguir con mi entrenamiento...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia, ahora algo repuesta de su timidez al tenerlo cerca, ella creia que esa etapa habia pasado, pero siempre se sorprendia, cuando se trataba de el, se ponia mas roja de lo que jamas creyo poder hacerlo...

es bueno tener esa perseverancia pero aveces, tambien es bueno, saber cuando tomar un descanso...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, ahora de brazos cruzados...

hinata lo miro,desde que revivio y asimilo que tenia la posibilidad de vivir y ver a su hijo y sus amigos crecer y convertirse en personas realmente comprometidas con su oficio de ninjas, el habia vuelto a vestir de esa forma clasica, el tipico uniforme de jounin...

esta bien...tu ganas...minato-san...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba

bueno, en ese caso, ve por tu chamarra y vamos al pueblo, creo que hoy todos se reunian...-dijo minato, sonriendo aunque no le gustaba mucho que le hablara con honorificos, lo hacia sentir mas viejo de lo que ya era...

bueno...-dijo ella mientras volteaba para ir por su chamarra, sinceramente, ya no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, ahora vestia ropas mas ajustadas al cuerpo, sin mencionar que ya no vestia en cantidad excesiva, debido a su ecceso de pudor...

minato la vio fijamente, ciertamente ella era una imujer muy atrayente, tenia facciones agraciadas, un cuerpo totalmente deseable para cualquiera, sin mencionar su personalidad suave y delicada...

desde la primera vez que la vio le parecio interesante, aun a pesar de la situacion por la que estaban pasando cuando la vio por primera vez, la encontro en muchos sentidos parecida a su esposa, la forma de sus ojos, su rostro obalado, e incluso se animaria a decir que se parecia a su esposa en lo voluptuoso de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo eso, el entendia perfectamente que ella era hinata, no era kushina...

pero, ella no era su esposa, ella era suave, timida, calida e incluso, algo torpe, pero todo eso es lo que la hace fascinante, y le atraia tanto, ella siempre lo trato con respeto y amabilidad, incluyendo la primera vez que la vio, cuando la salvo de un ataque de madara uchiha...

durante unos segundos, bajo la vista al suelo, perdiendose en su pensamientos...

es verdad, fui revivido con el jutsu prohibido de kabuto, pero el realmente fue un iluso si creyo que podria controlar mi voluntad...me uni a la cuarta guerra ninja despues de revivir, encontre a mi hijo y vi a tsunade despues de mucho tiempo de no verla, al ver el esfuerzo de naruto y de todos sus amigos por ganar esa guerra, decidi vivir para ayudarlos y aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que me daba la vida para estar con mi hijo...en un momento de la batalla, ella aparecio protegiendo a naruto, fue solo un instante, pero al verla, realmente la confundi, vi lo que desea ver, a kushina, entonces no lo pense demasiado y la protegi aun a costa de mi vida, ella parecia sorprendida en un primer momento, obviamente por el parecido entre naruto y yo pero cuando le explicamos todo, luego del enfrentamiento, parecio entender muy bien...ella es muy comprensiva y preocupada por todos los demas...desde ese momento me parecio interesante...los primeros dias despues de la cuarta guerra ninja fueron en verdad dificiles, me costo demasiado hacerme a la idea de que jamas volveria a ver a kushina, pero tenia un balsamo en el cual apoyarme, mi hijo estaba a mi lado, habia personas ahi, que trataban de apoyarme, poco a poco fui integrandome a ese mundo, comenze a vivir nuevamente...pronto vi con asombro el gran potencial que poseia hinata, cuando supe que era la heredera de los hyuga y que ella deseaba ser reconocida por su padre y el resto de su clan, decidi ayudarla...desde ese momento pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, en un principio todos parecian sorprendidos por vernos caminar a la par por la aldea o partir a misiones juntos pero ahora ya es algo comun...ah pasado un año desde que volvi, aun conservo el recuerdo de mi esposa, como lo que fue, la madre de mi hijo, la primera mujer a la que ame, pero ahora tengo alguien a quien querer, alguien que es completamente maravillosa, y lo mejor de todo es que estoy casi seguro que ella me corresponde...-penso minato mientras sonreia, aun con la mirada en el suelo, sin darse cuenta como hinata lo miraba, con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos deslumbraban mas que nunca...

minato-san...-dijo hinata suavemente mientras se acercaba a el, el levanto la mirada y la vio, ella ya estaba lista para ir a la aldea...

vamonos...-dijo el sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano y arrastraba fuera de los campos de entrenamientos, ella sonrio mientras se dejaba guiar...

continuara

**bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, acepto criticas o reproches**

**cualquier cosa que pueda mejorar la historia**

**zhatura**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2  
**

el sol estaba poniendose en el horizonte, cuando hinata y minato llegaron a las concurridas calles de konaha...

iban caminando uno al lado del otro, como acostumbraban hacerlo desde hace tiempo...

sabes que tenemos mision mañana cierto...hina...-dijo minato mientras caminaban, hinata sonrio, era verdad mañana partian juntos en una mision a suna

lo se...minato-san...tsunade-sama me dijo, me mando a llamar...-dijo hinata

ya veo...-dijo el mientras sonreia, ellos ya llevaban varios meses trabajando juntos en misiones...

por que...

simplemente, por que se entienden y trabajan bien juntos...

sin olvidar que cuanto mas tiempo juntos pasen, mejor para los dos...

sigues aprendiendo ninjutsu medico...-dijo el de repente, ya estaban llegando a la barbacoa donde todos se reunirian

si...desde la ultima guerra, quise perfeccionarme, nunca se sabe cuando podamos necesitar ayuda, es mejor que seamos precabidos...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba de soslayo, el seguia mirando al frente, permitiendole asi, deleitarse con su perfil...

sus ojos tenian un brillo singular, mientras la sonrisa se extendia en sus labios, y no nos olvidemos de los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, cada vez que lo miraba se quedaba ensimismada, el era muy apuesto...

pasa algo..-dijo el mientras sonreia, siempre se hacia eldesentendido cuando descubria que ella lo estaba mirandolo

al oirlo, hinata se sonrojo violatemente, siempre le pasaba eso, al ser descubierta mirandolo...

no nada...-dijo ella sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella sabia que el solo le hablaba para burlarse un poco de ella...no por que le molestara que lo mirara...

bueno, mira ya llegamos...-dijo minato mientra frente a ellos estaban todos esperandolos fuera del negocio

es verdad...-dijo hinata mientras levantaba la mirada y sonreia...

el grupo de jovenes los vio llegar, caminando a la par, uno cerca del otro como si fueran algo mas que amigos...

los ojos azules de naruto vieron esto con detenimiento, al igual que los ojo perlados de neji...

chicos...-dijo minato cuando estuvieron con ellos

minato-san...-respondieron todos con respeto

papa...-dijo naruto al verlo, sabia que habia salido temprano, pero no tenia idea de que habia ido a ver a hinata...

hola a todos...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia...

ah hinata...ven con nosotras...-dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de la mano y todas las chicas entraban en el restaurante

claro...-dijo hinata mientras era arrastrada por la pelirosa

ven nos sentaremos alla al fondo, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar chicas...-dijo ino mientras todas caminaban a una de las ultimas mesas del local...

claro...chicas...pero por favor...sueltenme...-dijo hinata mientras andaba a los trotes por la rapidez de los pasos de sakura

ah claro, disculpame hinata, es solo que no no gustaria que te pierdas por no seguirnos el paso..-dijo sakura

pero si conosco el lugar a la perfeccion-dijo hinata

es verdad, es una tonteria...-dijo sakura mientras se llavaba una mano a la frente

lo que pasa es que todas queremos saber...-dijo tenten mientras se sentaban en su mesa

saber que...chicas...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia y las miraba

por que siempre andas junto a minato-san...-dijo ino la malicia marcada en su rostro, al escuchar y ver la mueca de su rubia amiga, la pelinegra no pudo mas que sonrojarse, ella no le habia dicho a nadie que estaba enamorada de minato pero suponia que era algo evidente...

entonces si pasa algo verdad...-dijo tenten emocionada al ver el rostro de hinata

de que hablas...-dijo hinata con vos queda

se nota a leguas hina...el te gusta verdad...-dijo sakura con emocion en la voz, hinata mir oa sus tres amigas, a ellas no podia mentirles, ademas ella no sabia mentir, pero tampoco queria que toda konoha supiera de sus sentimientos hacia minato...

chicas...-dijo hinata mientra el rojo la invadia por completo...

no seas timida, con en nosotras no le diremos a nadie...-dijo ino mientras sonreia, estaba superemocionada por lo que contestaria hinata, ademas de que ella sabia que seguramente el sentiria lo mismo, de otro modo por que siempre van a las misiones juntos o por que entranan juntos o se cruzan en la calle y pasean

era muy notorio en verdad...

estaban enamorados pero todavia no se lo habian dicho al otro...

no diran nada...-dijo hinata mientras miraba a su amigas, las cuales al oir las palabras de hinata, lanzaron un leve gritillo de emocion, eso significaba que ella les contaria...

no...pero ahora cuentanos...-dijo ino con los ojos brillando de emocion

bueno les contare...la verdad es que si...estoy...estoy enamorada de el...-dijo hinata mientras repetia las palabras y los colores se le subian al rostro...

lo sabia...-dijo sakura sonriendo

entiendo hinata, el es muy buena persona...no es sorprendente que te hayas enamorado de el...pero por que no se lo has dicho...-dijo tenten mientras sonreia a su lado

la verdad es que no se si deba hacerlo, hace poco que el revivio...aun debe hechar de menos a kushina-san...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba los ojos...

oh...es verdad...-dijo ino

ademas tambien me preocupa mi familia, por fin eh sido reconocida...no quisera que todo eso se pierda...-dijo hinata

bueno el, sin duda es un buen partido, solo piensalo, es un namikaze...-dijo tenten

es verdad...pero no es solo eso...no creo que a naruto le guste...-dijo hinata

no te preocupes por eso...ahora que sakura y naruto estan juntos, el es completamente feliz y su padre merece lo mismo...solo dale una oportuna hina...creo que el te corresponde...-dijo ino mientras sonreia

es verdad...se nota que le importas mucho por eso esta siempre pendiente de ti, ademas, por naruto no te preocupes, de ese me ocupo yo...-dijo sakura

les agradezco a todas por su apoyo chicas, pero por favor no digan nada...-dijo hinata mientras las miraba con una suplica grabada en sus ojos...

esta bien...-dijeron las tres no muy convencidas, pero aun asi no dirian nada, eran amigas de hinata y por nada del mundo la defraurian...

gracias...-dijo hinata sonriendo, pronto comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, mientras comian entre risas y alegria...

* * *

un par de mesas lejos de la de las chicas...

estaban todos ellos comiendo tranquilamente...

neji y naruto miraban a minato sin saber como hablar, lo que querian hablar con el, mientras minato, conciente de lo que ellos querian decirle, seguramente se habian dado cuenta de su intensiones para con la pelinegra, aunque no parecia molestarle que quisieran preguntarle sobre eso, debido a que comia tranquilamente...

sales de mision mañana cierto..-dijo naruto para romper el hielo, todos prestaron atencion, esto se pondria bueno

si...ayer lo supe...-dijo minato mientras miraba los mismos ojos que el poseia...

con hinata...-dijo naruto, neji miro atentamente el semblante del rubio mayor al oir el nombre de su prima, el estaba sonriendo

sabes que si...-dijo minato como si no fuera la gran cosa

por que...por que siempre pides misiones con ella...-dijo naruto seriamente, en un primer momento penso que no era nada, solo casualidad pero cuando escucho por casualidad que el era el que pedia ir con hinata, casi le da un infarto, no podia entender por que tenia tanto interes en ella...

se que esto te inquieta...pero el que seas mi hijo no significa que deba darte explicaciones de mis actos...aunque en esta ocasion lo hare...pero quiero que quede claro que no siempre sera asi...-dijo minato mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo...

papa...-dijo naruto sorprendido, en el tiempo en el que convivian, minato jamas le habia hablado de esa forma...

bien...lo que ocurre es que soy conciente de las capacidades y aptitudes de hinata, se que puede dar mucho mas, por es que desde hace tiempo, estamos entrenando juntos...por eso vinimos juntos recien...-dijo minato

solo eso...-dijo shino, quien si bien no habia escuchado a hinata decir nada, estaba seguro que lo el decia era verdad, desde hace tiempo entrenaban juntos, se dio cuenta cuando hinata les conto a el y a kiba que se habia realizado un encuentro en el clan hyuuga que ella habia podido vencer a su hermana, usando el puño suave, no sabia que es lo que minato le habria enseñado a hinata pero ella no solo se veia mas fuerte sino que ademas era aun mas dedicada, mas segura de si misma y mas suelta con las personas, ya no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba tanto, eso solo le pasaba con minato, eso podia notarlo cada vez que los veia junto, en un momento penso que era normal, despues de todo esa era su forma de ser, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo se sonrojaba con el...

tendria que pasar algo mas...-dijo minato

no se...tu dinos...-dijo shino mientras lo miraba atravez de sus lentes oscuros, minato estuvo tentado de decirle que si, que estaba enamorado de ella y si, que queria estar con ella por el resto de sus dias pero era absurde publicar algo como eso hasta estar seguro de que ella le correspondia

realmente no tengo nada que decirles, simplemente me parece agradable...-dijo minato

si...eso se nota...-dijo kiba mientras lo miraba, no de mala manera, pero si con algo de celos, realmente le molestaba que hinata pasara tanto tiempo con el, ya casi no la veian desde que ella salia a todas las misiones en compañia de el...

minato sonrio, desde un principio imagino que esto pasaria, era logico que estuvieran preocupados, pero realmente pensaba que ya se habian acostumbrado a verlos juntos...

algo mas que quieran saber...-dijo minato mientras miraba a todos lo prensentes, muchos de ellos no dijeron nada, todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones, mas los ojos de neji aun no estaban satisfechos, el sentia que no les habia dicho todo lo que en realidad pasaba...

minato-san...lo unico que le dire que es que cuide bien a hinata-sama durante la mision, ahora que es la heredera reconocida...no seria bueno que le ocurriera algo...-dijo neji mientras lo miraba, listo, habia lanzado un comentario de prueva, ahora veria la respuesta...

no te preocupes...neji...la cuidare con mi vida..-dijo minato, neji lo miro fijamente, esa respuesta le gustaba aunque podia ver que no solo lo decia por compañerismo...

bien...-dijo neji finalmente, minato solo sonrio, al parecer el interrogarorio termino...

no lo se...no te creo mucho papa...yo creo que has olvidado a mama y te has enamorado de hinata, no lo digo como si eso me disgustara, es solo que parecias tan enamorado de mama, que no puedo creer que eso pase...pero he visto como la miras, no soy idiota...la miras, de la misma forma que ella me miro una vez...-penso naruto mientras miraba su plato, medio lleno, con un cejo fruncido, por algun motivo no le gustaba el rumbo que tenia la relacion entre su padre y hinata, supuestamente ella estaba enamorada de el, no podia creer que ella lo haya olvidado y ahora sea mas importante para ella su padre...

no puede ser...-penso naruto mientras miraba a su padre, el sonreia con tranquilidad, aunque su mirada se notaba ansiasa, sin duda ya queria que fuera mañana...

disculpen...-escucho la vossuave de hinata...

hinata...-dijo naruto al verla, ella le sonrio tranquilamente, para despues a neji

neji...que dices si nos vamos...o te quedas aqui un rato mas...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba, nei sonrio, esa era otra cosa que habia cambiado, ellos tenian mas confianza, sobretodo despues de lo que paso en la cuata guerra ninja, cuando hinata le salvo la vida...

no...ire contigo...-dijo el mientras se ponia de pie

bien...adios chicos...nos vemos mañana minato-san...-dijo mientras sonreia a todos alli para luego dirigirse solamente a minato, justo en el momento en que su primo estuvo a su lado...

no vemos mañana hina...-dijo el simplemente mientras le sonreia

adios...-dijo simplemente neji cuando los dos se disponian a salir

naruto fruncio aun mas el cejo al escuchar a su padre llamarla de esa forma...

no puede ser...no puede ser...no puede ser...-penso una y otra vez mientras su expresion se transformaba

oye...hijo...que te pasa...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba, parecia furioso

dime la verdad...ya olvidaste a mama cierto...es verdad...-dijo naruto mientras lo miraba enojado

de que hablas...-dijo minato desconcertado que tenia que ver el recuerdo de su madre con su enojo...

hablo de como le hablas a hinata, has olvidado a mama por que te has enamorado de hinata...verdad...-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y golpeaba la mesa en la que estaban comiendo, minato ni siquiera se sorprendio por lo dicho por su hijo...

sabia que era probable que reaccionara asi, despues de todo...el habia visto a su madre una sola vez, pero aun asi la amaba y por supuesto que no la habia olvidado ni dejado de querer, es solo que kushina formaba parte del pasado en el cual la amo mucho, ahora sus sentimientos eran para otra persona, ahora amaba a hinata hyuuga y aun cuando su hijo se revelara contra el, el no podia cambiar eso...

calmate naruto y sientate...-dijo minato con vos calma pero expresion seria, ante esto, naruto sintio como si el estuviera a punto de lanzarle un rasengan, por lo que se sento de inmediato...

todos los compañeros de naruto, que habian aceptado y apoyado a minato cuando revivio, estaban observando la con conversacion entre padre e hijo, varios de ellos pensaba que era inevitable esta conversacion despues de todo hinata habia estado enamorada de naruto durante años, aunque el no deberia prestarle atencion aeso, puesto tenia novia, despues de muchos intentos, sakura por fin habia decidido darle una oportunidad, y asi es como ellos salen desde hace unas semanas...

el no deberia estar tan inquieto con la relacion de su padre y hinata, ambos merecian la oportunidad de ser felices...

pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse como se sentia...

era tan eoista...el tenia lo que siempre quiso, a sakura, pero se le complicaba el ver a hinata con algun hombre, independientemente de que este hombre sea su padre...

naruto...no creas que no se lo que piensas, eres mi hijo y hace un año que comvivimos, eh prendido a canocerte...y lo que estas pensado y haciendo en este mismo momento es una estupidez...no puedes prentender que ella siga enamorada de ti toda tu vida, ella merece una oportundad para ser feliz y amar a otra persona...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba seriamente

naruto se hizo hacia atras en su asiento, realmente detestaba ser un libro abierto, pero el era su padre, como ocultarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos a su padre...

eso no es...-dijo naruto despues de unos minutos de pensar lo que iba a decir, sentia claramente la mirada de reproche de sus amigos, por que todos sabian que lo que su padre habia dicho en cierto modo es verdad...

no quiero escusas...tu tienes a sakura o no...pues entonces limitate a dejar a hinata en paz...-dijo minato mientras su voz subia de tono, ya antes habia notado como miraba a los compañeros de equipo de hinata...

tu no entiendes...ella fue la primera persona de esta aldea en aceptarme...-dijo naruto

lo entiendo...pero debes dejarla hacer su vida con quien quiera...ella no es de tu propiedad...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba mas calmado, naruto n odijo mas nada con respecto a ese tema, su padre tenia razon, a ella no podia negarle nada, pero a el...

a quien engaño, tompoco puedo ponerme en contra de papa, el tambien merece ser feliz y hinata es la mejor persona que conozco...-penso naruto mientras miraba la mesa

con respecto a mi...espero que recapacites lo que dijiste...por ahora lo dejaremos ahi, cuando recapacites hablaremos...y no vuelvas nunca ah decir semejante disparate...nunca eh olvidado a tu madre...simplemente eh abierto mi corazon a otras personas, pero no por eso la eh olvidado asique no quiero volver a escucharlo de nuevo...-dijo minato seriamente mientras terminaba de comer

lo prometo...no volvere a hacerlo...-dijo naruto con la cabeza a gacha

bien...ahora si me disculpan todos...me ire a casa...mañana tengo mision...-dijo minato mientras se ponia de pie para luego salir de alli...

nadie dijo nada mientras el salia de alli...todos habian prestado atencion a lo que se habian dicho, naruto se habia pasado bastante con ambos, con hinata por sus celos sin razon y no minato por decir semejante cosa de su esposa, era mas que obvio que siempre fue deficil vivir en un mundo donde ella no estaba, pero el conocer a hinata y relacionarse con ella le ayudo a superar su dolor...

naruto debia aprender a cerrar la boca...

sobre todo cuando se hablaba de hinata en frente de minato, el realmente estaba furioso aunque nadie lo noto, solamente kiba y shino puedieron darse cuenta, kiba por el olor que el habia despedido en el momento en que hoyo todas esas cosas, y shino...bueno el era muy observador, era capaz de ver ciertas cosas que nadie mas podia...y si a eso se le agrega el miedo que tenian sus insectos al estar cerca del rubio mayor, el diria que minato estaba conteniendo su chacra para no hacer pedazos el lugar en el que estaban...

despues de uno minutos, a la mesa volvieron las conversacion triviales, todos parecian querer dejar atras ese momento...

* * *

era de noche, hinata ya estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir, aunque era en vano, por que no podia consiliar el sueño, la realidad es que estaba emocionada, el dia siguiente saldria de mision junto a minato, una vez mas irian solos...

la mision consistia en entregar dos pergaminos al kazekage nada demasiado peligroso, pero aun asi, minato habia pedido que se los mandara a ellos dos...

por que, no lo sabia, nunca le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas

lo cierto en todo el asunto es que ahora que por lo menos sus amigas sabian de su sentimientos del por el rubio mayor, sentia menos peso sobre sus hombros, aunque aun le preocupaba la reaccion de su familia y de naruto si de verdad el llega a corresponder sus sentimientos...

realmente no le gustaria que naruto se ofendiera con alguno de ello por querer estar juntos...

y lo mismo pasaba con su familia, por fin habia conseguido ser recocida por todo el clan, lo ultimo que deseaba es que todo su esfuerzo se viera opacado por enamorarse de alguien que no era del clan...

pero quizas sus amigas tengan razon, y ella deba arriesgarse, tal vez el le corresponda y tal vez el sea capaz de todo por que esten juntos...

talvez...no lo sabia, lo unico que sabia es que lo amaba mas de lo que creyo amar una vez naruto y estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por el...

con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida finalmente...

* * *

estaba caminando tranquilamente por konoha como solia hacerlo cuando era un adolescente despreocupado de todo...

mañana...no puedo esperar a mañana...-penso minato mientras caminaba a casa, si bien aun estaba molesto con naruto por hacer esa escena en frente de todo el mundo, tambien estaba ansioso por ver a hinata al dia siguiente...

habia pedido esa mision por que podria pasar bastante tiempo con ella sin que los esten mirando todo el tiempo como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer que observarlos...

aveces eso lo ponia histerico aunque lo discimulaba muy bien, ella casi nunca se daba cuenta...

faltaba poco ya para que le dijera lo que sentia por ella, debido a que estaba casi seguro que ella le correspondia, solo esperaba un indicio de parte de ella, parar dar el siguiente paso, realmente no le importaba si todo konoha se ponia en su contra, si ella lo aceptaba pelearia con cualquiera, incluyendo hiashi hyuuga y naruto, su propio hijo...

habia vuelto a la vida y encontraro el balsamo para sus heridas y sufrimientos, ella lo curo, en todos los sentidos y le hizo olvidar el sufrimiento de no poder estar con su esposa, gracias a ella aprendio a tener un cariño especial por su esposa en su interior, permitiendo espacio a otras emociones que no tenian nada que ver con el dolor, gracias a ella volvio a amar...el solo pudo agradecerselo, enamorandose de ella...

por eso, el haria lo que fuera por ella...

por que la amaba mas que a cualquier otra cosa o persona en el mundo...y eso era algo que su hijo tendria que aceptar con el tiempo...

estaba seguro que cuando pensara mejor las cosas se daria cuenta de su error, el solo estaba receloso por el acercamiento entre ambos, era normal, despues de todo ella siempre estuvo detras el y el como bobo que era nunca se dio cuenta de nada...

pero eso habia terminado, ahora ella ya no lo miraba asi y el sentia que habia perdido un apoyo muy grande, por eso se sentia de ese modo, pero creia que cuando el mismo lo comprendiera veria las cosas de otra forma...

con ese pensamiento en la cabeza apuro el paso para poder llegar a su casa, queria tomar un baño, preparar su cosas para mañana y dormir un rato...

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3  
**

eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, y ya no podia dormir ni un minuto mas...

desde hace unos minutos estaba dando vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer...era aun muy temprano para prepararse e ir a la puerta de la aldea...

habia dormido un par de horas, para ser capaz de mantenerse en pie durante todo el dia...

a paso lento se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño, debia arreglarse y aprovecharia que tenia tiempo para hacerlo...

pronto el agua comenzo a correr por su cuerpo, aliviando la tension en su persona, al menos por el momento, seguramente cuando estuviera frente a el, se pondria colorada al saludarlo y hasta se sentiria nerviosa en principio...

no podia evitarlo...era mas fuerte que ella...

cada vez que lo veia se ponia algo nerviosa aunque trataba de no mostrarlo siempre, trataba de comportarse normalmente, con el paso del tiempo habia logrado no sonrojarse tanto ante su presencia...pero cuando se encontraba realmente cerca o el la descubria observandole, lo cual ocurria bastante seguido, le resultaba realmente dificil engañarlo...

ademas...no sabia mentir...eso siempre estuvo claro...

su mente siempre estuvo centrada en los recuerdos de los momentos vividos junto a minato...fueron solo meses, pero eran momentos realmente hermosos para ella...

aun recordaba como la habia salvado en la batalla contra madara...

esa fue la primera vez que lo vi...-dijo hinata mientras cerraba la llave de paso del agua y se enrrollaba una toalla en el cuerpo...

camino hacia su habitacion a paso lento, perdida en los recuerdos...

aun recordaba la calides y el sentimiento de proteccion al estar en sus brazos, ni que decir del sonrojo que tomo su rostro al ver sus ojos azules, tan cerca de los suyos...

_**flash back**_

estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba, su linea de sangre estaba activada, podia ver a metros de distancia a tres sujetos pelear en contra de madara uchiha, el aun estaba tratando de aplastar a sus enemigos...

inmediatament pudo notar que se trataba de naruto y sasuke, pero quien era la tercer persona que estaba alli...

este sera el fin...-escucho que madara se dirigia a sus tres contrincantes, en sus manos brillaba de forma opaca un poderoso ataque...

si eso le da a alguno...seguramente todos moriran...debo hacer algo...-penso mientras corria a todo lo que daban sus piernas, esta realmente cerca del lugar de la pelea, eran solo unos metros...

alguien se acerca...-esa era la vos de naruto, el habia podido sentir como se acercaba, pero no importaba debia hacer algo para ayudarlos...

quien es...-dijo sasuke, obviamente enfadado con el hecho, lo ultimo que les faltaba a ellos era tener que proteger a alguien mas, ya tenian suficiente con que el yondaime se les haya colado en la pelea en contra de madara...

esta energia...es hinata...-dijo naruto ensanchando sus ojos con terror, que hacia ella alli

hinata...quien es hinata...-dijo minato al lado de ellos, sus ojos estaan fijos en su hijo, el estaba asustandose a gran veliocidas, quien seria esa tal hinata...

por un momento sintio curiosidad...

eso no importa ahora...ella no deberia estar aqui...-dijo sasuke mientras miraba con enojo a naruto

no es mi culpa...ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acerco...lo juro...-dijo naruto mientras miraba al pelinegro

basta de estupideces...-dijo madara mientras se abalanza sobre algunos de ellos, para sopresa de los tres, una figura voluptuosa aparecio frente a ellos, concentrando el chacra que le quedaba para tratar de contrarestar el ataque de madara con su energia...

no...-grito naruto al ver como el ataque se dirifia a hinata, la recien llegada parecia concentrada en su reunir chacra, mientras el no podia moverse del miedo que tenia, sasuke miraba lo que aquella tonto estaba haciendo con real indignacion, que clase de broma era esa, si asi pudieran detener a madara ya lo habrian hecho ellos mismos, desgraciadamente estaba tan cansado por la lucha que apenas podia mantenerse en pie

por otro lado, minato no podia creer lo que veia, ella debia ser hinata, podia verla a la perfeccion aun cuando estaba algo lejos de ella, su cuerpo era voluptuoso pero balanceado, su largo cabellos negro, liso y sedoso, era hermoso...

hinata...-penso minato mientras la miraba, sus ojos estaba aguados, se parecia terriblemente a su esposa, esa pose firme, su determinacion, su sacrificio...

definitivamente, le recordaba a su esposa...

hinata...-desperto de su ensoñacion cuando escucho el grito de su hijo, de ninguna manera podia dejarlo asi, realmente debia hacer algo...

sabia que no tenia mucho chacra pero aunque se muera, iba a salvarla...

haciendo uzo de todo su chacra, se movio con su hiper velocidad hasta posicionarse frente a ella, mirarla con asombro, era hemosa, sus ojos hyuuga eran simplemente muy dulces y sus labios finos eran muy apetecibles, ella lo miro sonrojada y soprendida, con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados...

no es necesario que te arriesgues...nosotros nos encargaremos...-de un momento a otro estaba entre los brazos de ese hombre que se pareica terriblemente a naruto, pero su vos era mas suave y varonil que la del propio naruto, por un momento se perdio en sus ojos azules, mientras su rostro adquiria un fuerte sonrojo...

habian pasado unos segundos desde que habian salido del rango de ataque de madara, pero aun la sostenia en sus brazos, sosteniendola fuertemente con sus manos, ella estaba agarrada de sus hombros, fue un reflejo realmente rapido, lo hizo cuando sintio que se trasladaban a otro lugar, sus rostros estaban en verdad cerca y sus ojos clavados en las perlas de ella, en toda su vida, jamas habia visto dos ojos mas dulces y nobles, ni si quiera en su esposa...

ella lo miro timidamente al momento de decirle...

gracias por salvarme...me podrias...-dijo ella lentamente, como con miedo, el solo la miro mientras asentia a lo que le pedia, queria que la bajara...

quedate aqui...-dijo el una vez que la solto, ella lo miraba sin atinar a dicir nada, en verdad no entendia...

por que se parecia tanto a naruto...

espera...-dijo ella cuando lo vio irse de la misma forma en que llego con ella en frazos...

parecia un relampago amarillo...

**_fin flash back_**

desperto de sus recuerdos cuando sintio como un timido rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana, pronto se dirigio a esta para ver el exterior...

por poco se desmaya al ver que el sol estaba bastante alto en el cielo...

no puede ser quese me haya hecho tarde...-dijo ella mientras corria a cambiarse rapidamente, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdio por estar recordando ese dia...

* * *

era temprano, ya casi estaba listo para partir, tenia todo preparado y ahora estaba tomando un te la entrada de la casa en la que vivian con naruto...

habia estado dandole vueltas al pleito que habia tenido con su hijo, no creia haberse equivocado al decirle esas cosas, realmente le gustaria mucho que el pudiera ponerse feliz si es que ambos lograban encontrar el amor en el otro...

pero sabia que por el momento seria dificil de aceptar, sobre todo para alguien como el que atesoraba demasiado el recuerdo de su madre, ojo, no es por que el la haya olvidado, no, kushina siempre seria su primer esposa, la madre de su unico hijo hasta el momento, pero eso no queria decir que debia encerrarse como un bobo dentro de una coraza de piedra, si eso es lo que si hijo pretendia, pues entonces tendria que hacerse a la idea de que era su hijo no su amo...el no le manejaria la vida...

ni bien termino el te, se levanto y entro en la casa, directo a la cocina, alli dejo el recipiente en la pileta para labar los platos, luego tomo su mochila de viaje y se dispuso a salir de la casa, naruto aun dormia y sabia que tenia el sueño pesado, seria una tonteria tratar de despertarlo

teniendo en cuenta el sueño pesado de su hijo, se dispuso a salir de la casa, a paso lento para no hacer ruido, dejo una nota en la mesa, al lado de la puerta de la calle y luego salir, dispuesto a reunirse con hinata en la puerta de entrada de la aldea...

llego alli unos minutos antes...afortunadamenten no habia nadie, no le preocupaba que salieran tarde, ella era muy pultual, siempre llegaba a tiempo para partir en horario...

minato-san...-escucho el llamado de una hinata que venia corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, el solo sonrio al verla llenar, ella estaba sonriendo y sus ojos eran muy dulces, como cada vez que miraba a alguien que queria mucho, esa era una de las cosas que habia notado con los meses que habia pasado a su lado...

hola hina...estas listas...-dijo el mientras la miraba detenidamente, ciertamente era un poco mas baja que el, y en ese momento ella estaba tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido en la carrera

si...perdoname minato-san por llegar tarde...no queria hacerte esperar...soy tan tonta...-dijo ella mientras se enderezaba en el lugar y pedia disculpas a minato, quien por cierto no podia estar menos sorprendido, ellos aun ivan bien de tiempo...

no te preocupes...estamos bien de tiempo...no tienes que pedir disculpas...-dijo minato para luego acercarse a ella y poner una de sus manos en su mejilla...-ademas no es tonta...quien te ah dicho eso eh...-dijo el mientras la miraba

ah bueno...-dijo ella sonrojada, mientras bajaba la mirada, durante toda su vida, solo recibio ofensa, por eso no estaba preparada para este tipo de comentarios...

se que es dificil las cosas que estan pasandote ahora, con el pasado que tienes hina...pero las cosas han mejorado y no te preocupes...realmente creo que nada podria modificar eso...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

lo se, es solo que aveces me parece un sueño...todo lo que paso...desde la cuarta guerra ninja...aun no puedo creer que conoci a hizashi-san y que reviviste...y bueno todo lo que paso despues...por momentos es tan irreal...supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a las ofensas del clan para con mi persona que ahora que todos me respetan y me hablan bien...no termino de acostumbrarme...-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba, minato la miraba atentamente, ella estaba nerviosa y eso se debia a su cercania, no podia negar que eso le daba esperanzas...

aun cuando todo el mundo pensaba que era una persona distraida, o que nada tomaba enserio...

el se habia dado cuenta desde el principio, cuando empezaron a relacionarse ni bien termino la guerra, que ella estaba enamorada de su hijo, cuando lo supo, penso que su hijo era un afortunado marca cañon, ella era una gran mujer, era valiente, era amable, era comprensiva, era fuerte, era hermosa...

poco dias despues y cuando su hijo se recupero por completo de sus heridas, se difundio una noticia que hacia sufrir a hinata y a el lo lleno de pena no por si mismo sino por que a pesar de que ella trataba de no preocupar a nadie, el podia ver sus hermosos ojos perlas bañados en lagrimas cuando nadie la veia, o llenos de pena cuando estaban todos juntos, esa noticia fue devastora para ella...

ese dia se convencio, su hijo era aveces tan despistado como su madre, pero en el fondo no podia hecharla la culpa, pero la cosa fue bien distinta cuando supo que ella se le habia declara tiempo antes de eso y el no le habia dicho nada en respuesta a eso...

habia que decir la verdad, eso lo enfurecio, no podia ser que su hijo fuera tan cobarde como para no enfrentar la situacion, afortunadamente hinata era una persona muy comprensiva y entendia los sentimientos de naruto, ella jamas le ecigio ni pedio nada, eso era solo un punto mas a favor de el, ella era una persona ecepcional y se moria de ganas por conocerla mejor, esa fue una de las razones por la que los dias siguientes la miraba entrenar arduamente para mejorar, ella era muy fuerte y tenia mucha capacidad escondida aun, en ese momento supo que seguramente ella tenia algo que cumplir asique decididamente, decidio acercarse a ella, para poder ayudarla...

el sabia lo que era perseguir un sueño, ademas quizas pudiera ayudarla a sobrellevar el noviazgo de su hijo, naruto con sakura...

minato-san...-desperto al sentir como ella lo llamaba suavemente

dime...-dijo mientras la miraba, su mano aun estaba en su mejilla

creo que debemos irnos ya...tenemos tres dias de viaje a suna...-dijo hinata

es verdad...si vamos bien con el ritmo podriamos acampar el el limite del bosque con el desierto...-dijo minato mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, hinata solto un suspiro de pena, realmente disfrutaba cuando el estaba cerca, aunque se muriera de pena...

es verdad...creo que podemos acampar, despues de todo solo debemos entregar un par de pergaminos al kazekage...-dijo hinata

no digas esas cosas, debemos estar alerta, quizas haya personas que quieran quitarnos los pergaminos...-dijo minato mientras le sonreia

es verdad...-dijo ella

bien, entonces vamonos...-dijo minato, ella solo asintio, luego ambos emprendieron la mision en cuestion...

ambos se adentraron en el bosque a paso medio, hablaban de tribialidades en algunos momentos en otroas iban en silencio pero era un silencio en verdad muy comodo...

* * *

era cercadel mediodia y frente a ella tenia una gran pila de papeles por revisar y firmar...

a su lado estaba shizune, parada firmemente, obviamente asegurandose de que trabajara...

tsunade-sama...hay algo que me gustaria preguntarle...-dijo shizune

habla...-dijo tsunade mientras tomaba un papel de la pila que tenia frente a ella y se disponia a leerlo

usted sabe cuales son las intenciones de minato-san para con hinata...-dijo shizune, tsunade dejo de leer el documento que tenia en sus manos al escuchar las palabras de su ayudante

a mi tambien me inquieta eso...realmente el no es una persona que haga las cosas por que si, pero en esta ocasion no tengo idea de por que pide las misiones con hinata...-dijo tsunade

no cree que el pueda...-dijo shizune

tu te refieres a si a el le gusta hinata...-dijo tsunade mirandola, a decir verdad ella tambien habia pensado en esa posibilidad, pero realmente no estaba segura de nada...

si...pasan mucho tiempo juntos en misiones y muchos de sus compañeros los han visto juntos en la aldea...-dijo shizune

es verdad que es extraño pero es la vida de ellos, no podemos meternos, lo unico que espero que de ser cierto que pasa algo entre ellos, no se arme una batalla entre minato namikaze y el clan hyuuga, eso seria desastroso...-dijo tsunade mientras suspiraba con pesadez ante la sola idea...

es verdad...no se si ellos lo permitirian...-dijo shizune

igual...estoy sorprendida de que ellos aun no la hayan obligado a casarse, ella ya esta en edad para ello, me sorprende que no le hayan budcado un buen partido para que sea su marido y comparta el liderazgo con ella...-dijo tsunade

usted cree que ellos...-dijo shizune

yo creo que si...ultimamente estan muy calmados, eso no puede ser nada bueno...-dijo tsunade mientras volvia la vista al documento en sus manos...

y usted cree que eso este bien...-dijo shizune

esos son temas del clan hyuuga, desgraciadamente no puedo inteferir, aunque creo que quizas pueda que a hinata no le disguste tanto la eleccion de su marido...-dijo tsunade, sabiendo que era posible que concideraran a minato como candidato para ser esposa de la lider del clan, el tenia un buen apellido, era un gran jounin y por si fuera poco habia sido hokage...

era un gran partido sin duda...

que quiere decir...-dijo shizune sin entender

no te preocupes por eso...ya veremos como se dan las cosas, por ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es estar pendientes de como van sucediendo las cosas...-dijo tsunade, shizune miro a la mujer rubia con sorpresa, hoy estaba trabajando y parecia bastante pensativa, ella realmente pensaba que todo podria salir bien, pero quizas las cosas no fueran tan asi...

pero si habia algo que era cierto es que todos podian notar, como minato y hinata era muy unidos, y las miradas que se daban el uno al otro era sospechosas aunque nadie se atrevia a decir nada, ambos eran personas respetables. sin embargo si habia una persona que ultimamente era impredecible, ese, era hiashi hyuuga, en los ultimos meses ese hombre habia cambiado tanto que realmente distaba bastante de lo que era hace un año...nadie podia creerlo pero asi era las cosas, ahora hablaba bien de su hija mayor e incluso hacia que todos la respetaran por sobre todas las cosas...

sin duda era extraño...

bueno sigamos con esto...-dijo tsunade mientras volvia a leer el documento con pesadez, la verdad es que estaba atrasada con el papeleo y tener a shizune al lado la obligaba a trabajar, aunque obviamente, eso no a emocionaba para nada...

si tan solo tuviera sake...-penso tsunade mientras suspiraba con resignacion, ya tomaria un poco luego de terminar con ese suplicio...

* * *

la espesura del bosque se abria paso a medida que avanzaban, dando grandes saltos entre las ramas de los arboles...

hina...-dijo minato de repente, realmente deseaba preguntarle, necesitaba saber si podria tener alguna oportunidad...

dime...-dijo ella mientras saltaba uno a la par del otro

se que quizas no sea de mi incunvencia...pero hace tiempo me di cuenta...de tus sentimientos...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, ante esto hinata paro de repente su andar, los colores se subieron a su rostro...

mis sentimientos...-penso con horror mientras su corazon se acelero de inmediato, de verdad era tan obvia como que se haya dado cuenta de que lo amaba...

deminios...que iba a hacer a ahora...

hinata...-dijo minato mientras volteaba a verla, ella estaba sonrojada, y temblaba como una hoja a unos metros de distancia, inmediatamente retrocedio hasta estar frente a ella, ella bajo el rostro con verguenza...

lo lamento...-dijo ella de pronto, minato solo parpadeo, por que estaba disculpandose ahora

por que...-dijo minato

por mis sentimientos...yo no...-dijo ella, realmente le costaba encontrar las palabras para explicarle la situacion, para pedirle que no la aborresca solo por el hecho de no poder corresponderle...

de que estas hablando...no debes pedir perdon por lo que sientes...-dijo el mientras la tomaba del menton para obligarla a que lo mirara, esas reaccion realmente le gustaban, ella era tanto inocente...

si, pero...-dijo ella tratando de explicar mientras su pulso se aceleraba, estaba sintiendo mucho calor, sin mencionar que estaba perdiendo conciencia de donde estaba, si seguia asi, se desmayaria en sus brazos...

se que has estado sufriendo desde que el sale con sakura y nunca te has abierto con nadie...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con pena, realmente le dolia tener que hablar de esto con ella que parecia apunto del desmayo...

hinata abrio enormemoento lso ojos al escuchar lo que el habia dicho...

el no se referia a sus sentimientos por el, sino a naruto...

no entiendo lo que quieres decir minato-san...-dijo hinata mas tranquila, al saber que no era lo que ella creia...

se que estas enamorada de el...-dijo minato con lentitud, no sabia como le caeria a ella esa ficha...

enamorada...de naruto-kun...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba, el estaba algo incomodo con el tema, despues de todo era su hijo

si...-dijo minato mientras asentia con la cabeza, y la miraba fijamente

bueno...la verdad es que si estaba enamorada de el hace tiempo, en un principio si me dolio pero...lo eh superado...ahora lo quiero como a un gran amigo...nada mas...-dijo ella mientras sonreia dulcemente, sus ojos parecian brillar mas ahora que estaba hablando con la sinceridad de quien recuerda momentos hermosos...

de verdad...-dijo minato, dentro suyo no podia estar mas satisfecho con esa respuesta, eso significaba que el podia dar el siguiente paso dentro de poco...

si...ademas...ahora...hay otras personas a las que quiero mucho y son mi ejemplo a seguir...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia timidamente, el sonrio al escucharla hablar de esa forma, ella no lo habia dicho, pero estaba seguro que entre esas personas se encontraba el...

me alegra...por que no voy a mentirte...varias veces te eh sorprendido llorando en algun apartado de la aldea...-dijo minato, hinata lo miro sorprendida, nunca se dio cuenta de eso, en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupada en su sufrimiento

no lo sabia...yo...-fijo ella mientras lo miraba con agradecimiento, por su preocupacion, y por guardar silencio, el nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie y ella ahora ya lo habia superado...

no importa, nunca fue mi intencion invadirte en esos momentos, simplemente te veia...llorando sola, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era la unica persona que la estaba pasando mal...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con una sensacion que hinata no supo identificar...

pero minato-san no puedes compararlo...tu habias vuelto a la vida, habias sido alejado de alguien importante, en cambio yo me daba cuenta que nunca podria ser mas que una amiga para naruto-kun...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, ellos generalmente no hablaban de esto

tienes razon que no es lo mismo, pero no te menosprecies, realmente no me agrada cuando haces eso, tu vales mucho de acuerdo...te lo eh dicho muchas veces...vales mas de lo que crees...ademas creo que por eso mismo nos llevamos bien hina...ambos conocemos lo que es el sufrimiento...ya sea por una cosa o por otra...-dijo minato

tienes razon...minato-san...lamento si todo eso te preocupaba...-dijo hinata mientra le sonreia con tranquilidad, ella se moriria si el la rechazaba, por eso no le habia dicho nada en todos esos meses...

era una cobarde...

no es que este preocupado...es que tu era muy joven y hermosa...debe haber alguien esperando por ti...-dijo minato con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo...

el siempre decia esas cosas de que ella era bonita, la mayoria de las veces por que sabia o intuia que ella no se valorizaba lo suficiente, pero esta vez era diferente, por era verdad...

ante sus ojos, era la joven mas hermosa que habia visto...

minato-san que cosas dices...-dijo ella mientras sonreia sonrojada, el sonrio genuinamente, esa era la hinata que el amaba...

solo digo la verdad...-dijo minato mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella, ella al verlo se sonrojo furiosamente, no podia ser que estuviera mas roja, seguramente detro de poco estaba bordo...

minato-san...-dijo ella cohibida, el estaba a escasos sentimentros de su rostro, solo un leve movimiento y sus labios se unirian, ella parecia apunto de desmayarse en cualquier momento...

minaro sonrio mientras dirigia una de sus manos a la mejilla sonrojada de hinata, realmente le gustaba ser el causante de todo eso...

en este punto, hinata ya habia perdido el habla, lo unico que podia hacer es mirarlo a lo ojos, el estaba sonriendo, al parecer realmente queria hacerlo, terminar de cruzar el espacio entre ellos...

acaso queria besarla...

lo haria...

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4  
**

el viento soplaba suavemente, colandose entre los arboles del bosque, todo estaba muy tranquilo

el estaba realmente cerca de ella, esa era su oportunidad

realmente se moria de ganas por besarla pero no debia olvidar su mision, si realmente estuvieran siguiendolos serian facilmente enboscados y eso no podia pasar...

hinata estaba muy nerviosa por la cercania de minato, nunca habia estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estaba de el en ese momento, eso pronto le jugaria en contra y terminaria desmayandose ahi mismo

- hinata...-susurro minato mientras sus ojos celestes se clavaban en el rostro sonrojado de la chica de ojos perlados, ella lo miro a los ojos unos momentos, sintiendo como el desmayo llegaba a su cuerpo a gran velocidad

- yo...-dijo ella mientras luchaba contra si misma para no desmayarse

- tranquila...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, debia tranquilizarla para que pudiera salir del enfrentamiento en el que se verian involucrados

al escucha sus palabras, hinata parpadeo, el se veia diferente ahora

parecia estar al pendiente de algo...

- que ocurre...minato-san...-dijo hinata con vos entrecortada por los nervios que aun la carcomian

- aun no lo se...pero necesito que me ayudes...-dijo minato mientras la miraba y le sonria para tranquilizarla, ella asintio despues de unos momentos...

ahora entendia las acciones de su compañero de mision, el habia notado algo raro en el lugar, por eso se acerco a ella y asi poder ambos preveer lo que ocurria a su alrededor

- entiendo...dime...-dijo hinata con desicion, aunque minato pudo ver claramente como en su mirada habia algo de decepcion, podria ser posible que ella...

- estoy seguro que no estamos solos...podrias usar tu byakugan para confirmar mis sospechas...-dijo minato sin moverse ni un milimetro, hinata lo miro un momento, entendiendo que el se habia acercado a ella para que, en el caso de que no estuvieran solos, no se dieran cuenta de que los habia descubierto...

- bien...-dijo ella en un susurro mientras se concentraba para activar su byakugan sin la necesidad de hacer las señas de mano, eso los dejaria en evidencia

- hazlo, por favor...-dijo minato mientras se mantenia cerca de ella y sonreia, al parecer ella pensaba que sus acciones eran simplemente para no hacer sospechar a sus perseguidos, si los hubiese, pero el sabia la verdad...

realmente tenia ganas de tirar todo por la borda y besarla ahi mismo, pero estaban en medio de una mision y era muy probable que los esten siguiendo, no podia distraerse, si eso pasaba, ellos podrias lastimarla y el habia prometido cuidarla...

el byakugan se activo en los ojos de hinata en cuestion de instantes

ella pudo ver con sus ojos como 4 personas estaban cerca de ellos y parecian dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier momento

- tienes razon...hay cuatro personas...como a unos 200 metros, estan siguiendonos...-dijo hinata despues de desactivar su jutsu visual

- bien, haremos lo siguiente...ellos creen que realmente no sabemos de ellas asi que cuando te lo indique me alejaras de ti de un empujon...eso me permitira hacer un clon de sombras para emboscarlo...ellos estaran concentrados en nosotros...-dijo minato mientras sonreia

- en nosotros...y eso por que...-dijo ella mientras asentia a lo anterior dicho por ella

- por que estaremos peleando...-dijo minato mientras le sonreia

- peleando...no se si pueda hacerlo...-penso hinata mientras bajaba la mirada, ella lo respetaba demasiado como para eso, pero debia intentarlo...

- esta bien...-dijo minato al verla dudosa, ella simplemente asintio, minato sonrio calidamente antes de mirarla fijamente...

ahi estaba la señal...

- bien...aqui voy...-penso hinata mientras hacia apocio de todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella de un gran empujon, aunque claro, ella pudo notar que el no opuso inguna resistencia...

minato retrocedio unos pasos, aparentando sorprensa por el movimmiento de hinata, mientras, rapidamente ejecutaba un clon de sombras para emboscar a sus perseguidores...

- hina-chan por que hiciste eso...-dijo el mientras permanecia alejado de la pelinegra unos metros

- no se que es lo que pretendes...minato-san...pero no te confundas...-dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo mientras intentaba que todo resultara creible, minato asintio con una sonrisa mientras la miraba, ella lo estaba haciendo bien...

- no lo sabes...crei que era bastante obvio...-dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente, ella parpadeo mientras se sonrojaba, sin ser capaz de reconocer si el estaba actuando o lo decia enserio...

ella iba a decir algo, mas fue interrumpida por el sonido seco de los cuerpos de sus seguidores, que cayeron sin vida a varios metros de ellos...

- muy bien hina-chan...al parecer lo creyeron...-dijo minato mientras le sonreia con naturalidad como si realmente no habuera pasado nada, mientras caminaba hacia ella, ella habia bajado la mirada, eso habia sido dificil, sobre todo si tenia en cuenta que ahora estaba totalmente decepcionada de que el no hubiera querido hacerlo

ahora se daba cuenta de que apesar de qe habian pasado varios años, ahun se emocionaba facilmente, siempre habia sido tan totnta como para confundir las cosas...

- pasa algo...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, ella lucia triste

- no minato-san...verifiquemos que todo haya terminado, debemos seguir camino hacia suna...-dijo hinata mientras levantaba la mirada y la dirigia hacia los cuerpos que estaban a unos metros...

- tienes razon...-dijo minato, no muy seguro de que realmente no pase nada por la mente de su compañera de mision, hinata no dijo nada, solo se dirigio en direccion de los ninjas que estaban en el suelo...

minato camino detras de ella con silencio, algo inusual en el, el se caracterizaba por ser una persona alegre...

- tal parece que no eran ninjas realmente...parecen bandidos...-dijo hinata mientras los miraba desde una distancia prudente

- es verdad...sin duda sabian que hiriamos por ese pergamino, por eso estaban siguiendonos...-dijo minato mientras los miraba de cerca, debia serciorarse de que realmente estaban muertos y no causarian mas problemas...

- estan muertos no es verdad...-dijo hinata mientras miraba a su compañero

- si estan muertos...-dijo minato mientras su clon se deshacia en una nube de humo

- entonces lo mejor seria que sigamos nuestro camino...-dijo hinata

- tienes razo hina-chan...-dijo minato mientras se volteaba para mirarla, ella le sonrio al verlo dispuesto a seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada...

ambos continuaron su camino hacia la aldea de la arena, esto solo les dejaba claro que no habia tiempo para detenerse a descansar, debian llegar a esa aldea para llevar el pergamino a su hokage...

- esto nos complica las cosas un poco...aunque...creo que se me fue un poco la mano...creo que la eh asustado...-penso minato mientras miraba de reojo a hinata, ella iva a su lado, con la vista fija en el frente y el byakugan activado...

- tranquilizate hinata...tu sabes que es imposible que el se fije en ti...en verdad debes dejar de esperar milagros...el nunca podra verte como algo mas que su amiga o su alumna incluso...-penso hinata, tratando de canverse a si misma que todo lo anterior ocurrido fue una simple casualidad...

el no hubiera hecho todo eso si ellos no hubieran estado alli...

solo fue una distraccion...

* * *

la casa de los hyuga parecia estar en perfecto orden

los sirvientes de la rama secundaria iban y venia cumpliendo con sus quehaceres rutinarios...

-hiashi-sama...saldre un momento si me lo permite...-dijo neji dentro del despacho de su tio, el hombre mayor levanto la mirada de los pergaminos que rebisaba para mirar fijamente la figura de su sobrino, perteneciente a la rama secundaria del clan

-claro ve...pero no tardes demasiado...tendremos entrenamiento dentro de unas horas...-dijo hiashi mientras volvia a bajar la mirada a los pergaminos

entiendo...no se preocupe...estare aqui de regreso en poco tiempo-dijo neji antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de alli

hiashi se quedo alli, mirando el pergamino en frente de el...

alli estaban los nombre de todos los candidatos aceptables para su hija...

todos eran buenosp artidos, pero realmente estaba sorprendido de que el consejo haya creido que el seria un buen partido para la heredera del clan hyuga...

por que supuesto que el habia tenido un puesto muy grande dentro de la elite, era un nija reconocido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero tenia casi la misma edad que el, bueno no tecnicamente por que estuvo 16 años muerto, pero de igual forma le parecia bastante visarro el hecho de que hayan considerado a minato namikaze para ser el marido de hinata...

-minato namikaze...-susurro quedamente mientras seguia mirando el nombre escrito en el pergamino, como si realmente fuera una broma...

no era que no confiaba en ese hombre, claro que sabia de sus proezas como ninja, es mas, el habia sido testigo de muchas de ellas pero de ahi a entregarle a su hija en sus manos...

-no lo se...-murmuro con vos queda, sin duda era el mejor candidato que estaba en esa lista pero realmente no estaba canvencido de poder hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que por fin podria jactarse de tener la hija que siempre deseo tener...

fuerte, segura de si misma, una digna heredera...

quizas debia pensarlo un poco mas, aunque sabia que el consejo no le daria mucho tiempo para tomar una decicion al respecto...

* * *

el ahora escuadron numero siete estaba en el campo de entrenamiento

el entrenamiento habia terminado hace bastante rato, kakashi se habia ido ni bien termino el entrenamiento, mientras los integrantes restantes permanecieron alli...

-bueno...creo que debo ir a ver a ino...-dijo sai mientras se ponia de pie, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sakura miro a sai con una sonrisa...

despues de terminada la guerra ocurieron varias cosas favorables como la nueva relacion entre la shamanaka y sai, quien gracias a dios ya era mas suelto con las personas...

otra de las cosas favorables para ellos fue el regresao de sasuke a la aldea, por supuesto el no fue bien recibido por los aldeanos, pero la hokage le dio una nueva oportunidad...

actualmente, hace poco que termino su periodo de prueba, por lo cual el era nuevamente un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja y su nombre habia sido borrado del libro bingo...

-claro sai...saludala de mi parte...-dijo sakura mientras veia a su amigo partir del campo de entrenamiento, mientras naruto y sasuke simplemente lo miraban salir, ambos en completo silencio, lo cual era preocupante en el caso de naruto...

-dobe...-llamo sasuke una vez estuvieron los tres solos, su tono de voz frio y tosco no habia cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo, aunque eso no evito que llamara la atencion de naruto, quien se limito a mirarlo con sus ojos azules

-que pasa teme...-dijo naruto sn ganas mientras se tendia en el suelo, sakura y sasuke lo miraron fijamente

-naruto...que tienes...-dijo sakura mientras lo miraba, el rubio miro a su novia para luego sonreia

-no es nada...solo estoy pensando...-dijo naruto mientras la miraba, sakura sonrio al darse cuenta que el estaba perdido en la confusion, debido a la relacion que mantenia su padre con hinata, ella sabia que no era sencillo para el, pero el tenia que comprender que mas alla del hecho de que su padre habia regresado y recuperando a su padre, pero el tenia derecho a rehacer su vida y ser feliz al lado de alguien que realmente pueda amarlo como el se lo merece...

-aun le das vueltas al mismo asunto...realmente eres un dobe...-dijo sasuke como si no fuera la gran cosa, naruto al escucharlo se sento en su lugar como si tuviera unresorte en la espalda

-que estas diciendo teme...-dijo naruto mientras miraba a sasuke con ambos cejos fruncidos, claramente estaba enojandose

-naruto...-dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a el, para evitar que pelearan...

-solo digo la verdad...le das demasiadas vueltas a algo que realmente no puedes controlar...-dijo sasuke mientras lo miraba sin inmutarse

-algo que no puedo controlar...-dijo naruto mientras suavizaba sus gestos faciales y se quedaba callado de repente...

-si ellos quieren o no estar juntos...no es tu asunto y lo sabes...-dijo sasuke mientras lo miraba seriamente

-sasuke...no seas así...-dijo sakura reprendiendo al azabache mientras miraba al rubio con preocupación, ella creía que solo se trataba de un berrinche pasajero pero al mirar su rostro y verlo tan metido en su interior supo que no es así, el realmente tenia un gran conflicto interno...

-se que no es mi asunto...pero realmente no puedo imaginar algo asi...-dijo naruto mientras se ponia de pie

-naruto...-dijo sakura mientras lo miraba

-ire a dar una vuelta...-dijo naruto mientras se encaminaba a la salida del campo de entrenamiento

ambos compañeros del rubio lo vieron salir en silencio hasta perderlo de vista

-no tendrias que haber dicho eso...-dijo sakura a sasuke que estaba realmente tranquilo con todo lo que hbaia pasado, parecia no arrepentirse de lo que habia dicho

-tu sabes que es verdad...y alguien tiene que decirselo...el no puede andar por todos lados, pretendiendo que los demas hagan lo que el quiera, tanto su padre como la hyuga son personas libres y pensantes...pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y el debe entenderlo...-dijo sasuke de forma seca y fria, pero con los ojos fijos en ella, sakura lo miro fijamente, sabiendo que el tenia razon, pero habia mejores formas de decir las cosas, sobre todo a alguien como naruto que se caracterizaba por su actuar impulsivo

-entiendo lo que dices...pero debes entender tambien...el acaba de recuperar a su padre y hinata es una de sus mejores amigas...-dijo sakura

-y que con eso...-dijo sasuke mientras elevaba una de sus cejas

-es muy dificil la situacion en la que estan...-dijo sakura

-si tu lo dices...-dijo sasuke dando por terminada la conversacion, todo eso se le hacia demasiado escandoloso, en realidad no era la gran cosa, pero tratandose del dobe, el armaria todo un escandolo de eso...

sakura simplemente lo miro, con unas tremendas ganas de meterle un gran puño en el rostro, el realmente parecia no interesado en todo lo que pasaba con sus amigos...

-bien...me voy...-dijo sakura mientras se ponia de pie, para irse del lugar, no tenia mas ganas de discutir con el, preferia ir a ver a su maestra o estar por ahi perdiendo el tiempo en lo que su rubio novio aclaraba un poco sus dudas...

sasuke solo la miro salir del campo de entrenamiento, para luego cerrar los ojos con lentitud...

no es que no estubiera interesado, en el fondo siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba pero nunca lo exteriorisaria, pero toda esa situacion no le parecia tan facil de resolver, solo debia encontrar la forma de acostumbrarse a verlos juntos, despues de todo, no siempre estara para su padre...

el tuvo una segunda oportunidad para vivir, seria injusto que no tuviera una nueva oportunidad para amar...

* * *

despues de dos dias de camino estaban llagando a la aldea de la arena, el camino habia sido tedioso y cansador sin mencionar que habian sido atacados bastantes veces durante el trayecto...

pero ellos eran un buen equipo

ella detectaba los ataques con sus ojos y el se encargaba de eliminar a todos los enemigos en solo segundos...

ninguno de ellos habia hablado sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque, minato pensaba que ella estaria enfada por haber hecho aquella escena, mas lo que no sabia es que ella estaba decepcionada y triste...

ella realmente hubiera querido que eso fuera verdad...

el era la persona a la que mas queria en ese momento...y no hay nada que desee mas que estar a su lado...

por eso como, era de esperarse, no habian conversado nada que no fuera necesario...

al parecer ese suceso hizo que perdieran toda la confianza que habia entre ellos...

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando...realmente esta enfadada y no quiere hablarme...me pregunto si al volver a la aldea querra seguir formando equipo conmigo...-penso minato mientras fruncia los cejos, ya estaban cerca de la aldea de la arena, por lo mismo no iba prestando gran atencion a lo que hacia...

hinata que caminaba a su lado, estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos sin notar demasiado lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al parecer la situacion no era muy diferente para ella...

-realmente me hubiera gustado que aquella escena hubiera sido verdadera...aunque, hinata, debes dejar de pensar en eso y despertar de una vez por todas...despues de todo el nunca se fijaria en ti...despierta de una vez...-penso ella mientras bajaba los ojos al piso, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar...

no lloraria ahi, frente a el, no cuando le habia prometido no volveria a llorar por nada...

minato a su lado, salio de su ensoñacion al percatarse de como ella bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, eso era mas de lo que el podia soportar...no estaria distanciado con ella, cuando ella era lo unico que lo mantenia en pie en ese lugar...

es decir, el tenia a su hijo es verdad, pero ellos eran ninjas, eso lo sabia mejor que nadie, y ella era su compañera, sin olvidar que era quien lo acompañaba siempre, ella le devolvio las ganas de vivir sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacia, pero su inocencia e ingenuidad eran unas de las muchas virtudes que ella tenia y el amaba...

-hina...-llamo el mientras la miraba, al escucharla ella inmediatamente levanto la vista y lo miro, sus ojos estaban tristes y parecia a punto de llorar...

el solo pudo esperar que eso no fuera por su culpa...

-minato-san...-dijo ella dandole a entender que lo escucharia, el podia seguir hablando

-que es lo que pasa...estas muy callada y pareces triste...-dijo el mientras la miraba dulcemente, ella sonrio levemente al notar su preocupacion

-no es nada grave minato-san...es solo que estoy alggo cansada...-dijo ella notando su preocupacion

estaba contenta al ver que el podria seguir con ella, el no se alejaria aun despues de lo que paso entre ellos en el bosque...

-pero solo mirate...estas a punto de llorar y recuerdo muy bien que me prometiste que no llorarias mas...-dijo el mientras subia una de sus manos hacia el rostro de ella

-de verdad no es nada...-dijo ella mientras los colores se le subian al rostro, en todo ese tiempo habia podido superar su timidez con toda la personas pero cuando estaban demasiado cerca, no podia evitar pornerse nerviosa...

-estas segura...no parece...-dijo minato insistiendo

-claro que si minato-san...no se preocupe...-dijo ella mientras le sonreia, el decidio dejar ese tema alli

-hina...sabes...no deseo estar distanciado de ti, tu eres una de las pocas personas que no me ve como el antiguo yondaime y me tratas como un igual, eso me gusta...es muy agobiante ser tratado como antes...realmente no me gusta...y no quisiera que te alejaras de mi despues de lo que ocurrio en el bosque...-dijo minato, a esta altura amos habian parado su andar, estaban a pocos kilometros de la entrada a la aldea de arena, por lo que no habria mayor problema...

hinata lo miro entre sorprendida y emocionada, ella sabia que era una de las personas que lo trataba como a cualquier persona pero jamas se le cruso por la cabeza que eso le agradara a el de esa forma, estaba muy feliz por lo que el le decia...

-minato-san...de verdad crees que dejaria de hablarte por lo que paso en el bosque...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el la miro sorprendido, si bien dijo su nombre con respeto, ella estaba hablando con familiaridad y eso se sentia bien...

muy bien

-pense que estarias enojada con migo por eso...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-no...eso no es asi...tu has sido muy bueno conmigo minato-san sin mencionar que siempre cuidas de mi en las misiones...no creo que pueda enojarme contigo por algo asi...-dijo hinata mientras en esta ocasion era ella quien subio una de sus manos al rostro del rubio y lo acariciaba lentamente, el cerro los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la caricia ella le daba, nadie lo habia tratado asi en años, al menos nadie que no fuera kushina...

pero hinata no era kushina

kushina muchas veces era arrebatada, acelerada, gritona e incluso algo impulsiva, el la queria con todo lo que eso implicaba, despues de todo le gustaban los riesgos y el se habia arriesgado hasta el ultimo momento, no tenia arrepentimientos de eso...

pero hinata era dulce, delicada, suave y paciente, cualidades que eran bastante afinas con la suyas propias que en ocasiones era asi tambien, y eso tambien le gustaba, ella le daba calma al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de quisio , como pasaba al principio cuando ella se subestimaba demasiado...

aunque eso no habia cambiado mucho, por lo cual, el seguia disgustandose con ella cuando hacia eso...

-no digas eso...tu tambien eres buena conmigo, ademas creo que si no te hubieras acercado a mi ese dia, quizas ya no estaria en este mundo nuevamente, quizas me hubiera dejado llevar al mundo de la muerte por una enfermedad o me hubieran dado por muerto en alguna mision...yo no tenia ganas de vivir antes de conocerte...por eso debo agradecerte...-dijo minato mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas propias y sonreia a la chica de ojos de luna, ella sonrio mientras los colores volvian a subir a su rostro, nunca nadie le habia dicho eso...

aunque la mension de el muerto no le gusto nada, la sola idea la aterrorizaba...

-no digas eso...tu tienes una nueva oportunidad para vivir...aprovechalas...supongo que no todas la personas tienen esa posibilidad...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba

-tienes razon...gracias...pero aun asi necesito que me perdones por lo del bosque...yo...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, entonces ella sonrio con dulzura y le contesto...

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso...tu salvaste mi vida una vez mas en ese momento, ellos nos estaban persiguiendo y tu te percataste, la que deberia perdon aqui soy yo por no haberme dado cuenta de que venian siguiendonos...realmente no soy buena kunoichi...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza...

inmediatamente sintio como una de las manos de minato le levantaba el rostro por el menton...

-no digas eso...ellos eran bastante buenos a la hora de camuflarse, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-gracias...-dijo ella

-entonces...todo resuelto...-dijo el mientras la miraba, ella asintio para luego en medio de un arrebato acercarse a el y abrazarlo fuertemente, el sonrio para luego corresponder a su muestra de cariño...

-si minato-san...jamas me alejare de ti...siempre seremos amigos...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia abrazada a el

-si...-dijo minato mientras cerraba los ojos, dejandose llenar por la sensacion de tenerla cerca

-con esto me conformo...-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

nadie sabia lo que podria pasar de ahi en adelante, pero una cosa era segura, siempre estarian presente para el otro...

minato jamas dejaria sola a hinata sin importar lo que pasara...

hinata jamas se alejaria de el, eso ya no era posible para ella...

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5  
**

ambos estaban caminando hacia la torre de la hokage, después de un largo viaje de vuelta, habían regresado de suna, con los pergaminos que debian ir a buscar y traer à la aldea...

-por fin estamos de vuelta...-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía

-es verdad...esta misión fue algo fácil sin complicaciones...-dijo Minato mientras le sonreía Hinata solo lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía mentira que se pudieran sonreír de esa manera después de aquel pleito en el bosque...

-solo espero que nos den algo de descanso...-dijo Hinata

-realmente lo quieres...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba

-claro que si...hay asuntos del clan que debo estudiar antes de ser nombrada líder...-dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba sonriendo

-es verdad lo que dices... estarás algo ocupada...-dijo Minato mientras sonreía disimuladamente

-es verdad...pero siempre eres bienvenido en la mansión Hyuuga...-dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba y le sonreía

-siempre eres muy amable conmigo...-dijo Minato mientras entraban en la torre hokage

-bueno...tu tambien eres amable conmigo Minato-san...siempre estas ahi para cuidarme en las misiones, aun cuando somos ninjas y yo no deberia ser tan torpe...-dijo Hinata mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro

-no digas esas cosas...sabes que no me agrada que hables de esa forma de tu persona...-dijo Minato mientras subían al piso superior, donde estaba la oficina de lady tsunade, la hokage de la aldea de la hoja...

Hinata no dijo mas nada, solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante...

sin mas, ambos se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage...

Hinata golpeo suavemente la puerta...

-adelante...-escucharon la orden firme desde el interior de la habitación, pronto ambos entraron...

-Minato...Hinata...ya veo que han regresado...-dijo Tsunade mientras los miraba a ambos entrar en la habitacion

-asi es Tsunade...hemos vuelto...la mision fue un exito...-dijo Minato mientras Hinata se acercaba a la hokage para entregarle el pergamino en sus manos

-entiendo...muy bien hecho...es todo por ahora...puedes retirarte Hinata...-dijo Tsunade

-como diga Tsunade-sama...nos veremos Minato-san...-dijo Hinata mientras se despedía respetuosamente para luego salir de allí ante la atenta mirada de Tsunade y Minato...

-deberías tener mas cuidado con la forma en que la miras...-dijo Tsunade una vez que estuvieron solos

-disculpa...-dijo Minato mientras se volvía a verla...

-eh visto como la miras Minato...-dijo Tsunade mientras lo miraba seriamente

-hay algo mal en eso...-dijo Minato

-ella es solo una niña si la comparamos contigo...acaso olvidas que estuviste 16 años muerto...-dijo Tsunade

-sabes que la edad es lo que menos me interesa de ella...y no...no lo eh olvidado, es mas lo tengo muy presente, lo recuerdo cada vez que me miro al espejo y lo sabes...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba

-es verdad...lamento si me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman, pero ustedes me preocupan, debes entenderlo...-dijo Tsunade

-yo se que te preocupas, pero no veo el por que...crees que yo seria capaz de hacerle algo...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba seriamente

-no...yo se que no...pero su padre y el resto de su clan no lo tomaran de la misma manera, tu crees que ellos se quedaran tranquilos cuando sepan que un Namikaze quiere de esa forma a la heredera de los Hyuuga...-dijo Tsunade

-de esa forma...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba, sintiéndose totalmente descubierto por ella, no era un secreto que el y Hinata se llevaban muy bien pero de ahí a que alguien supiera de sus sentimientos es demasiado...

-por favor Minato, por quien me tomas...soy mujer...se cuando un hombre mira a una mujer de la forma en que la haces tu...hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de verla como la amiga de tu hijo o como tu estudiante...tu la vez como mujer y me temo que ella...-dijo Tsunade mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a sus sienes...

-ella...que...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba, de nada servia seguir con aquella farsa frente a otros, de todas formas ella ya lo había descubierto...

-ella te ve de igual forma...-dijo Tsunade esperando la reacción del relámpago amarillo de la aldea de la hoja...

-entiendo...esa es una buena noticia...-dijo Minato mientras sonreía levemente, Tsunade lo miro como si estuviera demente...

-pero podria ser tu hija...-dijo Tsunade

-pero no lo es...no la veo de esa forma...yo...-dijo Minato

-lo se...estas enamorado de ella cierto...-dijo Tsunade miientras lo mirabaunos momento, por fin estaban llegando al punto que a ella le interesaba

-si...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba fijamente, Tsunade se quedo impresionada al oír su respuesta, ella intuía que podría ser eso...pero nunca creyó que...

la conversación iba a continuar, mas no se pudo...

-que fue lo que dijiste Namikaze...-escucharon ambos la fría y seca vos de Hiashi Hyuuga en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage, sus ojos blancos estaban fijos en la espalda del rubio que estaba frente a tsunade...

-Hiashi...-dijo Tsunade impresionada de verlo alli, justo en ese momento

-ah decir verdad pensaba consultarlo primero con Hinata pero ya que estas aqui lo hablare contigo primero...-dijo Hiashi mientras entraba en la habitacion, cerrando la puerta

-no te escuche golpear...-dijo Tsunade mientras lo miraba fijamente, casi con enojo

-no me escucho por que estaba muy ocupada con su platica...-dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba

-entiendo...-dijo Tsunade

-venia a entregarle estos pergaminos...-dijo Hiashi mientras dejaba los pergaminos que estaban en sus manos, arriba del escritorio de la hokage, para luego mirar a Minato de forma seria...

-no me mires asi hiashi...no me intimidas...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba serenamente

-Minato Namikaze...no contestaste a mi pregunta...es verdad lo que dices...estas...-dijo Hiashi

-si...estoy enamorado de tu hija es verdad...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba, al parecer era el destino de la aldea saber de sus sentimientos, no tenia caso seguir guardándolos solo esperaba que su hijo no se enojase mucho cuando lo supiera...por que después de todo tenia razón en lo que le había dicho ese día...

el estaba enamorado de Hinata...

y quería aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad para estar con ella...

-entonces es verdad...y dime...que intenciones tienes tienes para ella...-dijo Hiashi mientras lo miraba, y Tsunade no podia entender lo que pasaba, ella no se esperaba una reaccion asi del jefe del clan Hyuuga

-en realidad esta preocupado por eso...acaso no teme en lo que dira el consejo de su clan cuando de sepan que un hombre como yo esta interesado en su hija...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba

-yo soy el líder del clan Hyuuga...yo decido que lo mejor para mi hija...ellos son solo consejeros...-dijo Hiashi mientras lo miraba, Tsunade ensancho los ojos al escucharlo, el no parecía el mismo padre que el sabia que era con respecto a Hinata hasta hace unos meses...

esto era nuevo

-entonces que intenciones tienes para ella...Minato...-dijo Hiashi mientras lo miraba

-mis intensiones son serias, no quiero jugar con ella si eso es lo que te preocupa...-dijo Minato

-entiendo...-dijo Hiashi mientras cerraba sus ojos

-que...-dijo Minato sorprendido

-tambien habia traido esto para dartelo a ti por si te llegaba a ver...-dijo Hiashi mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo entragaba

-y esto...-dijo Minato mientras miraba el pergamino en sus manos

-es una respuesta a tu propuesta hecha al clan...-dijo Hiashi mientras lo miraba, Minato lo miro sorprendido no podia ser que ellos ya lo hubieran respondido

-propuesta...de que estan hablando...Minato que hiciste...-dijo Tsunade

-el pidió la mano de Hinata en matrimonio...todo lo hizo formalmente...antes de su partida a suna...-dijo Hiashi mientras miraba a tsunade, esta ensancho los ojos, si el había hecho eso quiere decir que el iba muy enserio...

-la respuesta es...-dijo Minato mientras leía el pergamino con curiosidad y hasta extrañeza...realmente le parecía mentira lo que decía allí, no lo podía creer...

-afirmativa...el clan acepta tu propuesta...tienes mi permiso para casarte con ella...solo espero que la cuides bien...-dijo Hiashi mientras lo miraba, le había costado decidirse pero el sabia que de todos los que estaban allí el era la mejor opción para su hija, sin mencionar que ella parecía llevarse muy bien con el...seguramente podrían entenderse bien y quizás algún día enamorarse...

pero ahora que tenia esta nueva información estaba complemente seguro de que ella estaba en buenas manos...

-si...yo lo hare..lo juro...-dijo Minato mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza a Hiashi

-bien entonces me retiro...por cierto...si seras el prometido de Hinata, lo que debemos hacer ahora es decírselo a ella...lo haremos mañana por la noche...te estaremos esperando para cenar...-dijo Hiashi antes de salir de allí Minato y Tsunade solo lo vieron salir de allí con raras expresiones en sus facciones, aun no podían creer que había pasado lo que había pasado...

-eso fue raro...-dijo Tsunade aun sin poder creerselo

-si...pero creo que todo esta saliendo bien...demasiado bien para ser verdad...-dijo Minato se volteaba a ver a Tsunade, por si queria continuar con la conversacion que estaban teniendo

-creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decirte Minato...solo que espero que seas feliz y no tengas muchos problemas con Naruto, el aun es algo infantil y necio...no creo que te lo ponga facil al principio pero luego entendera, deberas tener paciencia...-dijo Tsunade

-lo se...y no te preocupes...tratare de tener paciencia...-dijo Minato

-muy bien entonces esta todo dicho...suerte mañana...la necesitaras...-dijo Tsunade a modo de saludo

-gracias...-dijo el antes de salir de alli, realmente se sentia ligero al haber tenido esa conversacion con esas dos personas...

ambos lo conocian desde hace muchos años...

Tsunade lo había conocido de niño en la academia y ademas habían sido compañeros de guerra durante la tercera guerra shinobi, mientras que Hiashi había sido un amigo no muy cercano pero un amigo al fin...

una sonrisa se entendio en sus labios mientras sugetaba con fuerza el pergamino en su mano...

todo estaba saliendo bien, sobre todo por que sabia que a ella no le era indiferente...

* * *

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, se dirigía a su casa después de haber salido de la torre del hokage...

-me pregunto que es lo que le habrá querido decir la hokage...-pensó Hinata mientras caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos...

-Hinata...Hinata...-pronto despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien la llamaba, pronto se quedo parada en medio de la calle y se volteo en la dirección en que escuchaba esa vos, pronto se encontró con Sakura que venia acompañada de Naruto y Sasuke...

-Sakura-san...Naruto-kun...Sasuke-san...hola-dijo ella cuando ellos estuvieron frente a ellos

-que bueno que llegaste...-dijo Sakura mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida

-si acabamos de llegar...-dijo Hinata cuando estuvo libre del abrazo de la pelirosa

-por cierto...y mi padre donde esta...-dijo Naruto mientras miraba para todos lados con desconfianza

-esta en la torre del hokage, Tsunade-sama queria hablar con el...-dijo Hinata mientras los miraba sonriente

-por cierto Hyuuga...-dijo Sasuke de repente mientras la miraba minuciosamente, el era observador al ser cayado y sabia varias cosas que nadie podía siquiera imaginar...

-dime Sasuke-san...-dijo ella extrañada, el generalmente no le hablaba para nada, nunca fueron muy cercanos y eso se mantenía aun ahora...

-al parecer fue una misión fácil..no crees que el destello amarillo de Konoha la podía completar solo...-dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba, Hinata ensancho los ojos al escucharlo, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo inútil...

-quizás tenga razón Sasuke-san...-dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba, Naruto y Sakura que también estaban allí miraban a Sasuke con reprobación como se le ocurría decirle eso a Hinata, después de todo lo que se había esforzado para llegar hasta donde estaba...

-Hinata no le lleves el apunte...-dijo Sakura mientras la miraba, tratando de sonreir

-no te preocupes Sakura-san...-dijo Hinata mientras hacia ademanes para irse

-Hinata...-dijo alguien mientras se acercaba, esa vos todos la reconocían, era Minato Namikaze...

-Minato-san...-dijo ella sorprendida de que le hubiera dado alcanse tan rapido

-que sucede aqui...-dijo Minato mientras se acercaba a Hinata

-no es nada Minato-san...estoy bien...-dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba, Minato la miro minuciosamente, eso no era verdad ella parecía triste y sus ojos brillaban, signos de que podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento...

algo habia pasado...

-Hinata...dime que paso...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, las tres personas restantes pudieron ver que ellos tenían mucha confianza...

Naruto miro asombrado como su padre se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, pero ella parecía llevarlo bien, es decir, si estaba sonrojada pero no parecía a punto de desmayarse como lo hubiera estado en otros tiempos...

-yo te diré Namikaze...-dijo Sasuke de repente, al escucharlo minato se volteo y lo miro seriamente, si el había herido a Hinata con sus palabras no tendría piedad...

-dime entonces Sasuke...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba

-simplemente le hice una pregunta...-dijo Sasuke

-de veras...pues bien te escucho quizas yo pueda responderla mejor...-dijo Minato

-claro...fue una mision facil no es asi...-dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba

-si...es verdad...pero siempre lo es cuando vamos a las misiones juntos...-dijo Minato

-y no crees que era preferible que hubieras ido solo...-dijo Sasuke, Minato ensancho los ojos acaso eso queria decir que subestimaba las habilidades de Hinata

-ya lo he dicho antes, fue fácil por que ambos estábamos allí, si hubiera ido solo habría tenido varios problemas de navegación sin contar con que no podría anticipar los ataques enemigos...-dijo Minato, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban...

esas son escusas, el era el destello Amarillo de konoha, no necesitaba del byakugan para todo eso...

Hinata esta detrás de Minato, mirando su ancha espalda, con expresión de asombro, el estaba defendiéndola, nadie jamas lo había hecho de esa forma...

una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin duda amaba a ese hombre, por todo lo que el era...

-esas son solo escusas...lo único que tu buscas de esas misiones juntos es estar pegado a ella sin que otros te interrumpan...-pensó Naruto mientras miraba la figura de su padre, entre Hinata y ellos tres...

-supongo que no hay nada mas que yo pueda decir...-dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado, la verdad es que estaba satisfecho con lo había hecho, alguien debía abrirle los ojos al mentado de su amigo...el debía ver que ellos no era unidos por una simple amistad, ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y eso media aldea lo sabia...

era muy obvio...

-me parece bien...-dijo Minato mientras miraba a Sasuke

-bien me voy...-dijo este para luego salir de allí, después de dirigirle una ultima mirada a Hinata que parecía algo asombrada aun por lo que había pasado...

-papa...-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba

-hola hijo...-dijo Minato mientras sonreía y le daba una gran palmada en espalda, Naruto ensancho los ojos y se olvido de respirar por un momento, en esos momentos era cuando realmente notaba que su padre tenia mucha fuerza...

Sakura y Hinata sonrieron al ver la expresion de Naruto y la sonrisa de Minato

-entonces todo fue bien en su mision cierto...-dijo Sakura

-asi es Sakura-san...todo estuvo bien...-dijo Hinata

-claro que estuvo bien...por quien nos toman...-dijo Minato mientras Naruto se reponía de la muestra de cariño...

-Minato-san ellos no lo decian por eso...-dijo Hinata a su lado

-eso lo se...solo estoy bromeando Hina...-dijo Minato mientras sonreia hacia su persona

-Minato-san...-dijo ella mientras sonreía, Minato no dijo nada mas solo se la quedo mirando fijamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata empezó a sentirse nerviosa, aunque solo un poco, siempre le pasaba cada vez que el se la quedaba mirando de esa forma...

Sakura estaba emocionada, era sabido para ella que ambos hacían una muy bonita pareja y era realmente obvio que estaban enamorados, la forma en que se miraban y como se trataban era propia de los enamorados aunque hay que reconocer que Naruto y ella no se tratan de esa forma...

pero ellos eran un caso aparte, eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, había momentos en los que eran cariñosos y realmente unidos y había otros momentos en los que eran capaces de liarse a puños y patadas...

Naruto los miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían el era despistado pero no idiota, o bueno no tanto, en el tiempo que en que su padre y el habían convivido había aprendido a conocerlo por eso sabia que aquello que estaba viendo no era un espejismo, realmente su padre estaba mirando a Hinata con cara de idiota enamorado...

así eran las cosas, su padre, Minato Namikaze estaba enamorado de ella, la dulce y tímida Hinata Hyuuga, quien había estado durante años enamorado de el, ahora ella solo miraba a su padre y este a ella...

en esos momento ella solo era capaz de mirar a su padre, sus hermosos ojos perlas solo eran conscientes del azul de los ojos de su padre, ella no era capaz de ver nada mas en ese momento

no los veía a ellos que estaban a su lado, mucho menos a las personas que pasaban alrededor de ellos y los miraban con curiosidad...

-bueno debo irme a la mansión Hyuuga...fue un placer verlos... adiós...-dijo Hinata después de despertar del momento en que ella y Minato se habían enfrascado

-bien... adiós Hinata...-dijo Sakura mientras sonreía encantada con lo que había visto

-nos veremos...-dijo Naruto aun algo sorprendido por su descubrimiento, debía hacerse a la idea de que todos tienen razón Hinata no es de su propiedad, ella puede hacer lo que le plasca con su vida y su padre esta en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida con alguien y quien mejor que Hinata que es suave, tímida, dulce y de buen corazón...

-nos vemos después Sakura...Naruto luego hablaremos cuando llegue a casa...ahora me voy a acompañarla...-dijo Minato mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo, si Tsunade se había dado cuenta, el también debería haberlo hecho, después de todo convivían demasiado...

-claro...por la noche hablaremos...-dijo Naruto mientras arrastraba las palabras, realmente estaba tratando de estar tranquilo, estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que pasaba estaba bien...

por que lo sabia, sabia que ellos se lo merecían, le costaría un tiempo acostumbrarse pero no interpondría entre ellos...

Sakura a su lado sonreía encantada al darse cuenta de la reacción del rubio, ella sabia que el los dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones...

-y pensar que al final no tuve que hacer nada...-pensó ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-nos vemos...-ambos levantaron la vista ante el saludo de Minato, quien salio disparado detrás de Hinata...

* * *

Minato pronto le dio alcance a Hinata, después de todo no por cualquier cosa era conocido como el destello amarillo...

-Hina...de verdad estas bien...-dijo Minato mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la mansion Hyuuga

-si Minato-san no te preocupes...-dijo Hinata mientras le sonreia, estaba feliz por que el le acompañaba pero no era necesario que el dejara a Naruto atras para acompañarla a ella...

-de verdad lo dices...no debes menospresciarte, tu eres una parte importante en este duo...por que sabes que eso somos en las misiones...somos un duo...y digas lo digas...sabes que no funcionaria de la misma manera si no fueras tu mi compañera...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba

-lo se...el byuakugan es una gran tecnica visual..es muy util...-dijo Hinata mientras sonreia con los ojos clavados en el suelo

-yo no mereferia eso Hina...me referia a tu persona...no debes nunca sentirte menos frente a nadie, tu eres perfecta asi como eres...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba, ella levanto la mirada sorprendida, realmente elpensaba eso de ella

-tu piensas eso Minato-san...crees que valgo algo...-dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes

-por supuesto que si Hina...somos compañeros...y ademas de eso...tu eres una persona valiosa...tu eres una de las pocas personas que esta ahi, apesar de que sabes todo lo que paso hace años...en mi anterior vida...tu sabes que no fue facil...pasaron muchas cosas...pero ahora eh vuelto nuevamente...nunca pense que tendria esta nueva oportunidad...hay cosas que no podre recuperar pero tambien es verdad que consegui otras que jamas habia tenido...-dijo Minato mientras seguian caminando rumbo a la mansion, Hinata lo miro minuciosamente lo mas que pudo, el estaba sonriendo, pero el siempre lo hace, esa no era una garantia de nada

-cosas que perdio...debe referirse a su esposa...-penso Hinata mientras lo miraba discimuladamente, ella jamas podria ocupar ese lugar, pretender hacerlo seria impropio de ella e imposible de lograr, no se puede suplantar a otra persona

-tu eres una de esas cosas...eres importante para mi...demasiado importante para mi...por eso mismo no me agrada que te menosprecies...tu eres una persona...y vales mucho...de acuerdo...-dijo Minato mientras la miraba fijamente

-esta bien Minato-san...no volvere a dudar de mi...-dijo Hinata sonriendo

no importaba si ella no podia ocupar el lugar de su esposa, ella se conformaria con lo que el pudiera darle...seria su amiga como lo era ahora

ya el tiempo lo diria despues

-muy bien...aqui estamos...nos veremos mañana Hina...por algun motivo...tu padre me ah invitado a cenar...-dijo Minato mientras ambos se paraban frente a la gran puerta de entrada de la mansion

-mi padre...lo dices enserio...-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-claro...-dijo minato sonriendo, pues el sabia muy bien para que...solo un poco...debia seguir en ese plan un poco mas, ya luego podria ser sincero con ella y con el mismo...podria revelar sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ella

podria decir abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ella

-bueno...en ese caso estare encantada de recibirte en nuestra casa Minato-san...-dijo Hinata mientras le sonreia, al escucharla, Minato la miro sonriendo, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho...pero habia sonado realmente lindo

-bien...nos veremos...-dijo Minato mientras la abrazaba efusivamente para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando a la Hyuuga fuertemente sonrojada, en la puerta de entrada de los Hyuuga

-claro...Minato-san...-susurro Hinata levemente antes de entrar en la mansion

* * *

llego al departamento que compartia con Naruto por la noche, habia estando dando vueltas por la aldea, pensado en que decirle a su hijo, por que estaba seguro que el habia notado sus sentimientos hacia Hinata

queria ser claro con el, decirle la verdad de todo lo que habia pasado y lo que pretendia

-que bueno que llegaste...-escucho la vos de su hijo mientras prendia las luces del lugar

alli estaba, sentado en la mesa, con sus ojos clavados en su figura

-es verdad...te dije que hablariamos...-dijo Minato mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detras de si

-si...por eso eh estado esperandote...-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba

-bien entonces empecemos...-dijo Minato mientras se situaba en frente de el

-que es lo que pretendes...me refiero a Hinata...que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba seriamente

-primero que nada no pretendo herirla, no creas que estoy jugando...lo unico que quiero es poder estar al lado de alguien que sepa comprenderme...ella es muy importante para mi...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba

-bien..algo en lo que pensamos igual...pero eh visto como la miraste hoy...veo como la tratas...y si a eso le sumamos que pasan mucho tiempo juntos...-dijo Naruto

-si...tienes razon en todo lo que dices...estoy enamorado de ella...y eso no es todo...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba, terminaria con los rodeos, le diria todo lo que deba decirle

-no es todo...acaso hay mas...que puede ser peor...-dijo Naruto

-antes de irme de mision...hice una propuesta al clan Hyuuga...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba seriamente, al verlo las alarmas internas de su rubio hijo se activaron inmediatamente...

eso no podia ser bueno

-que has hecho papa...-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba

-pedi la mano de Hinata en matrimonio...-dijo minato mientras sonreia como si hubiera hehco una travesura, Naruto quedo bloqueado por unos segundos al escuchar las palabras de su padre...

-matrimonio...-susurro quedamente, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su padre, entonces el iba enserio

-si...eso dije...-dijo Minato seriamente, no le mentiria a su hijo, queria que estaba fuera la conversacion definitiva, ya luego no daria mas explicaciones de sus actos...

-y que dijeron...-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba, en sus gestos no se notaba nada que indicara que estaba de acuerdo pero tampoco habia algo que dijera que estaba a favor de esa relacion...

-Hiashi Hyuuga ah aceptado mi propuesta...hinata y yo nos casaremos...pronto...-dijo Minato mientras lo miraba

-ella lo sabe...-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba, ya mas tranquilo, si su padre habia hecho eso seguramente iba en serio, lo unico que faltaba era que Hinata aceptara casarse con el...

pero ella aceptaria...es decir sabia que era probable que ella tuviera sentimientos por su padre pero de ahi a aceptar casarse con el asi como asi...

no lo sabia, nunca se sabia como reaccionaria ella...

-ella no lo sabe aun...se lo dire mañana por la noche...estoy invitado a cenar...-dijo Minato

-ya veo...bueno...no voy a decirte que esto me agrada por que lamentablemente no es asi...es extraño para mi...por que eres mi padre y ella es una de mis mejores amigas...pero tienes razon en cuanto a que ambos merecer seguir con sus vidas, por eso mismo no me opondre y los apoyare en cuanto pueda...-dijo Naruto

-eso es mas que suficiente para mi...-dijo Minato

-creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a verlos juntos...-dijo Naruto

-lo se hijo...pero quiero que sepaz que esto no cambia nada...yo soy tu padre y Hinata siempre sera una de tus mejores amigas...siempre estaremos apoyandote...de eso puedes estar seguro...-dijo Minato mientras se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a el

-lo se...gracias...-dijo Naruto mientras se ponia de pie y dejaba que su padre lo rodeara con sus brazos, ahora tenia algo que siempre le habia faltado, tenia el cariño y el amor de un padre y saber que no importe lo que pase el no perderia eso que habia conseguido despues de tanto tiempo, realmente lo tranquilizaba...

Minato sonrio, realmente tener el apoyo de Naruto era una gran cosa, el sabia que le costaria un poco acostumbrarse a ver a Hinata como su esposa pero tambien sabia que eso era inevitable, despues de todo el se parecia a Kushina

en lo profundo de su corazon, esperaba que ella estuviera feliz por este nuevo paso que estaba por dar

las cosas estaban solucionandose un poco

ahora solo faltaba decirselo a Hinata y esperaba que ella lo tomara bien

el realmente tenia esa esperanza

tenia la esperanza de que ella lo acepte...

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6  
**

la mañana del día siguiente llego realmente rapido para hinata, quien por cierto estaba realmente nerviosa por la cena de esa noche

decir que estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que su padre lo haya invitado a cenar esa noche con ellos

-espero que no sea para nada malo...-penso mientras entraba en la cocina de la casa principal, debia preparar el desayuno, ya luego veria que haria para el almuerzo y la cena de esa noche...

despues de un rato, la mesa estaba preparada y todos parecian degustar el desayuno

-esta deliocio onee-san...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba

-gracias...me alegra que te guste hanabi-chan...-dijo hinata mientras le sonreia, hanabi no dijo nada mas, solo se quedo prendada de la mirada de su hermana, una mirada llena de suavidad y bondad...

-hinata por favor prepara todo para esta noche...-dijo hiashi mientras terminaba su desayuno

-no se preocupe...padre...yo me encargo...-dijo hinata mientras asentia levemente con la cabeza

-bien...-dijo hiashi antes de salir de la cocina

-preparar todo para esta noche...-dijo hanabi mientras miraba a hinata, mas que sorprendida

-si...minato-san vendra a cenar por la noche...-dijo hinata mientras le volvia sonreir, neji que estaba junto a ellas miro fijamente el semblante de su prima, ella se veia tranquila

aunque estaba la posibilidad de que en realidad no fuera asi...

despues de todo, hinata siempre trataba de no preocupar a las personas...

-minato-san...el yondaime...el padre de uzumaki...-dijo hanabi sin poder creerlo

-asi es hanabi-chan...el mismo...-dijo hinata mientras le sonreia con tranquilidad

-y eso a que se debe...-dijo hanabi mientras miraba a su hermana mayor con sumo interés

-papa lo invito a cenar esta noche...eso es todo...-dijo hinata mientras la miraba, neji que estaba al lado de ellas terminando de desayunar, escuchaba con atencion lo dicho por ambas hermanas

-me pregunto si realmente algo ha pasado...esto es extraño...-pensó neji antes de ponerse de pie, para luego dar las gracias por la comida y salir de allí dejando a las dos hermanas en el salón

-onee-san sabes por que lo invito nuestro padre...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba con interés

-no lo se hanabi...tan solo come y apresúrate, tienes entrenamiento...de acuerdo...-dijo hinata mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente estaba algo nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero una parte de ella estaba realmente contenta por el simple hecho de verlo esa noche...

hanabi sonrió quedamente, su hermana había cambiado bastante después de la cuarta guerra ninja, ahora era mas segura de si misma y mas fuerte también después de todo la había derrotado en un combate justo...

-esta bien onee-san...-dijo ella para después terminar sus alimentos con calma, ya luego debería ir a entrenar con su primo y su padre

hinata no dijo mas nada, solo miro a su hermana terminar su desayuno...

* * *

era cerca del mediodía y todavía estaba en la calle...

-aun me falta comprar algunas cosas...debo apresurarme...-dijo hinata mientras salia de una tienda, llevaba varias bolsas con compras

-hinata...-escucho como alguien la llamaba de repente, pronto se volteo para saludar a dicha persona, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de sus amigas...

-cuantas bolsas llevas...-dijo ino cuando se cercaron a ella, hinata les sonrió al verlas

solo hago las compras para hoy en la noche...-dijo hinata

-acaso tienes visita en tu casa...-dijo sakura mientras la miraba

-si...mi padre invito a minato-san a cenar...-dijo ella mientras sonreía

-a minato-san...-dijo tenten mientras parpadeaba sorprendida, las otras dos chicas que también estaban allí se veían igual de sorprendidas, es decir, sabían de los sentimientos de ella, pero era realmente raro que el líder del clan hyuuga invitara a su casa a minato.

-y eso por que-dijo sakura mientras las cuatro chicas caminaban por las tiendas del centro de la aldea

-en realidad no lo se...solo espero que no sea nada malo...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía

-pero dinos Hina, acaso en tu casa no hay sirvientes que puedan cocinar y hacer las compras...-dijo ino mientras la miraba con picardia

-claro que si los hay...es solo que yo... quería hacerlo con mis propias manos... después de todo y aun cuando no se el motivo...es minato-san el que vendrá a casa esta noche...quiero sorprenderlo con algo realmente rico...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve sonrojo

las tres chicas sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de su amiga de ojos como perlas, ella en realidad estaba muy enamorada de minato.

-nos alegra y dinos acaso podemos ayudarte en algo...-dijo sakura mientras sonreía con entusiasmo, realmente estaba muy feliz por ella

-agradezco su preocupación chicas, pero todo esta bien, solo terminare con las compras y luego volveré a la mansión debo cocinar...-dijo hinata mientras les sonreía

-entiendo...entonces déjanos acompañarte en las compras..-dijo ino de repente, con una sonrisa en los labios

-esta bien aun me faltan algunas cosas...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía, pronto las cuatro chicas empezaron a caminar por las calles comerciales de konoha.

-entonces dinos hinata-chan...ha pasado algo entre ustedes...-dijo tenten mientras la miraba con emoción

-a que te refieres tenten-chan...-dijo hinata mientras la miraba algo confundida

-vamos...no te hagas...ella esta hablando de minato-san y tu...-dijo ino mientras la miraba, al escucharla, hinata abrió grandemente los ojos mientras los colores se le subían al rostro de forma inmediata

-ya chicas...-dijo sakura mientras sonreía por la reacción de la ojiluna

-esta bien...-dijeron las dos chicas restantes mientras sonreían era obvio lo que pasaba con ella, sin mencionar que hinata ya les había hablado de sus sentimientos...

ademas, ellas sabían que era muy probable que el también tuviera sentimientos hacia ella

después de todo hinata era muy linda, tenia un bonito rostro y muy buenas curvas, cualquiera daria lo que fuera por tener a alguien como ella...

y eso no era ningún misterio, todos parecían notar su belleza y encanto, solo naruto había sido lo suficientemente ciego como para no darse cuenta de que ella siempre estaba con el...

apoyándolo y queriéndolo...

era lamentable pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello en la guerra ninja, ya era tarde...

su padre había revivido y salvado a hinata...

-chicas...vengan esta es la ultima tienda...-dijo hinata un rato después, cuando ya estaba recuperada de la impresión de la pregunta de tenten

-claro, entremos...-dijeron las tres chicas que ya a ese punto ayudaban a hinata con las bolsas de las compras

-bien...solo hay que comprar un ultimo ingrediente...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía, todas asintieron mientras las cuatro entraban en la tienda...

-pero dinos hinata...se lo vas a decir verdad...-dijo ino mientras las cuatro se perdían entre los estantes de la tienda

-que cosa...-dijo hinata mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba

-a minato-san...que te gusta...-dijo ino como quien no quiere la cosa...

-no lo se...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la mirada

-por que...-dijo sakura extrañada al verla como estaba entristecida

-minato-san es una persona importante, aun ahora, ademas de que es bastante mayor que yo...por que habría de fijarse en mi...sin olvidar que seria raro dado que tuve sentimientos por naruto-kun...no creen que el pueda llegar a pensar que estoy confundida o que no se lo que quiero...-dijo hinata mientras se quedaba estática en el lugar

-no digas tonterías hina-chan...-dijo ino mientras la miraba con incredulidad

-pero ino-san...-dijo hinata

-es verdad que aun ahora minato-san es considerado alguien muy importante pero eso no quiere decir nada...tu eres una persona llena de cualidades y virtudes...-dijo tenten

- y con respecto a tus sentimientos...se que puede prestarse a confusión sobre todo de su parte. pero no creo que el llegue a pensar eso, ya que el es sabio y gentil...ya veras que el lo tomara a bien...-dijo sakura mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios...

-de verdad piensan eso chicas..-dijo hinata sorprendida mientras las miraba con los ojos ensanchados...

muchas veces pensó en ese tema, pero jamas lo había visto de esa manera...

-claro que si hina-chan..-dijo tenten mientras las tres chicas le sonreían, hinata las miro un momento para luego sonreir

ellas tenían razón, debía tener mas confianza y reunir todo el valor necesario para poder hablar con el y decirle hacerla de sus sentimientos, aunque aquello no seria nada fácil para ella, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo para intentarlo

-tienen razón chicas...yo lo intentare...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía nuevamente

-muy bien así se habla...-dijo ino mientras sonreía con alegría, sin duda creyendo que todo podría salir bien

-gracias...ahora déjenme terminar de buscar lo que necesito para esta noche...-dijo hinata mientras volvía a mirar los estantes...

-claro tomate tu tiempo hinata-chan nosotras echaremos un vistazo por la tienda...-dijo sakura mientras sonreía a hinata, la pelinegra solo las miro para después asentir con la cabeza

le tomo cerca de 20 minutos encontrar lo que necesitaba, pagar la cuenta en tienda y salir de alli...

-bueno, creo que nos veremos mañana...-dijo sakura una vez estuvieron todas fuera de la tienda

-es verdad...suerte hoy hina-chan- dijo ino

-gracias-dijo hinata mientras sonreía, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-promete que mañana nos contaras todo lo que suceda hoy por favor...-dijo tenten mientras la tomaba de las manos

-es ta bien...lo haré...-dijo hinata mientras sonreía incomoda

-bueno ya vamonos chicas...supongo que hinata-chan esta apurada por ir a casa...-dijo sakura mientras la miraba sonriendo

-es verdad...vamos...-dijo ino, tenten solo sonrió para luego alejarse las tres de hinata, quien solo las vio perderse entre la gente que deambulaba por la amplia calle...

-bueno...debo volver a la mansión tengo mucho trabajo...-pensó hinata para después darse la vuelta y emprender el camino a casa, realmente estaba contenta por haber podido ver a sus amigas en ese día...

* * *

ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y aun estaba entrenando junto a naruto y sus amigos en el patio trasero de la casa en la que vivían...

después de haber revivido había hablado con tsunade para que le devolvieran su antigua residencia, es decir la residencia namikaze...

tsunade había accedido a dársela aunque los tramites para ello fueron algo lento, considerable, si se tenia en cuenta, que el, su legitimo dueño, había estado 16 años muerto...

pero afortunadamente, le habían hecho entrega de las llaves de la residencia poco antes de su ultima misión junto a hinata, y eso era muy bueno, sobre todo cuando la familia hyuuga había aceptado su petición...

la mano de hinata en matrimonio...

desde un principio había pensado en vivir en ese lugar junto a naruto, su único hijo, pero si ella aceptaba casarse con el en la cena de esa noche, le gustaría que ambos vivieran en esa residencia como marido y mujer...

tal y como lo hizo en el pasado...

con kushina...

por eso había gastado todo el dinero que ganaba en las misiones para re-amueblar la casa y re-decorándola para las nuevas personas que vivirían en ella, ahora ya estaba todo listo...

tanto el como naruto, ya habían mudado todas sus cosas a la residencia, sasuke les había ayudado con la mudanza y ahora, horas después de terminar de poner todo en orden, estaban entrenando...

el entrenamiento parecía ir en serio en esa ocasión, esos niños estaban tratando de igualar su velocidad y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el...

-hay que reconocer que dan su mejor esfuerzo...-pensó minato mientras evadía dos golpes simultáneos, ambos dirigidos a su rostro...

fue fácil esquivar eso gracias a su velocidad...

-oigan... están entrenando...-pronto se escucho la vos de la pelirosa, que entraba en el patio de la residencia, ella parecía volver del centro comercial o algo por el estilo

-creo que es suficiente por hoy muchachos...-dijo minato mientras sonreía gentilmente, pronto amos amigos miraron a la recién llegada con cara de pocos amigos, por haber interrumpido el entrenamiento

un poco mas y seguramente podrían haberlo alcanzado...

-hola minato-san...-dijo sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos, el rubio mayor sonrió a la joven a modo de saludo

-tan bien me alegra verte sakura...ahora si me disculpan ire a tomar un baño...-dijo minato mientras se despedía de los tres chicos, los tres lo vieron entrar en la casa con tranquilidad, realmente era todo un misterio en algunos aspectos...

siempre tenia esa tranquilidad acompañándolo, todo el mundo se preguntaba si alguna vez se ponía nervioso o le molestaba algo...

pero jamas lo habían visto titubear, muchos menos tener dudas sobre cualquier cosa, ni enojado...

-bien hecho sakura, ahora pasara mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a tener una oportunidad como esta...-dijo sasuke mientras la miraba

-por que lo dices...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

-hoy hicimos la mudanza, ya nos quedaremos aquí, y como terminamos antes de lo previsto, nos pusimos a entrenar un poco...papa es realmente rápido no pude golpearlo ni una vez...-dijo naruto mientras sonreía sakura solo sonrió era lógico que ellos estuvieran emocionados, después de todo habían entrenado con el destello amarillo, el cuarto hokage, no era cualquier cosa...

-bueno...entonces eso muestra que no eran solo leyendas...-dijo sakura mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes

-es cierto...el es simplemente genial...-dijo naruto mientras sonreía, mas que orgulloso de que el sea su padre, sasuke, a su lado solo rodó los ojos...

-bien...ya fue suficiente de esto por hoy...me voy...nos vemos...-dijo sasuke paa luego desaparecer del lugar, dejando solo una nube de humo en donde se encontraba

-por que siempre sera así...-dijo sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no creo que podamos cambiar eso...es su forma de ser...-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a ella, sakura solo lo miro unos momentos...

si que era atractivo...

aun no podía entender como no lo vio antes, fue realmente tonta por darse cuenta de eso y de sus propios sentimientos en plena guerra ninja...

pero bueno eso ahora no importaba por que había reconocido sus sentimientos hacia el y estaban juntos...

eso era lo que importaba, que estaban juntos y eran felices..

-sabes naruto... minato-san parecía alegre...-dijo sakura al salir de sus pensamientos, naruto estaba estrechándola en sus brazos, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho

-si lo se...hoy tiene una cena en la mansión hyuuga...-dijo naruto mientras sonreía con tranquilidad, realmente ya no le molestaba tanto como antes el pensar que ellos pudieran llegar a tener algo...

era absurdo, el amaba con toda su alma a sakura, hinata era solo una buena amiga, una amiga que apreciaba demasiado, por que ella fue la primera persona que lo vio, cuando era despreciado por todos...

por eso en un principio se sentía mal, no quería perder su cariño y apoyo...

no quería que su padre fue ahora el único que recibiera todo eso de ella...

pero pensar eso era una estupidez hinata era una persona gentil, por mas que ella se case con su padre, no dejaría de tenerle afecto y jamas dejaría e creer en el, de eso estaba seguro...

le había costado, pero lo había entendido...

-en mansión hyuuga...y sabes por que...-dijo sakura mientras se hacia la desentendida, realmente era curioso lo que ocurría...

-no se si deba decírtelo, después de todo son asuntos privados de mi padre...-dijo naruto mientras la duda se notaba en su voz

-ya veo pero solo dime una cosa...se trata de hinata...verdad...-dijo sakura mientras se separaba un poco de el y lo miraba a la cara para ver su reacción

-si...tiene mucho que ver con ella...pero no me preguntes mas por favor...no puedo decir mas...no por el momento...-dijo el mientras la miraba con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro, sin duda, el sabia algo que nadie mas no...

-esta bien...solo espero que nada malo suceda...es dificil pensar que el padre de hinata haga esto por buen gusto...-dijo sakura

-es verdad pero no te preocupes...todo estará bien...-dijo naruto

-bien...si tu lo dices...-dijo sakura

-bueno vayamos adentro de la casa, papa, es tan tranquilo que temo llegue tarde a la cena...-dijo naruto mientras se separaban y entraban en la residencia

-si...-dijo sakura mientras sonreía, definitivamente, naruto había superado sus dudas con respecto a hinata y minato, el no seria un obstáculo entre ellos...

ellos entraron en la residencia, sin darse cuenta como un hombre rubio los miraba desde la planta superior de la residencia, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro...

-tan solo espero que aceptes hina...-pensó el hombre antes de moverse del lugar en el que había estado mirando hacia el patio durante el tiempo necesario para terminar de disipar sus dudas...

ahora podía arremeter hacia adelante sin ningún tipo de impedimento...

tan solo restaba hacer todo lo posible para que ella lo aceptase en su vida, como su esposo...

el momento de la verdad se acercaba, y a decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso, pero aun asi estaba feliz, esa noche la vería y sabría exactamente que pasaría con ellos...

ya era de empezar a disfrutar de su segunda oportunidad...

* * *

la noche había llegado rápidamente...

hinata había preparada una gran cena para su invitado especial, todo lucia hermoso...

el comedor, la mesa, los adornos, inclusos los platos servidos...

se notaba a la legua que ella se había esmerado mucho...

Hiashi hyuuga sabia que su hija era esmeralda en lo que hacia, pero ella haría eso por cualquiera, sin lugar a dudas, namikaze era la mejor opción para su hija, ya que ella lo estimaba y respetaba mucho, sin olvidar que el clan también se beneficiaria mucho con esa unión, después de todo minato namikaze fue cuarto hokage y actualmente es héroe de guerra...

sin duda fue una muy buena decisión

-disculpen la demora...ya esta todo servido correctamente para la cena...-dijo hinata mientras aparecía por fin frente a ellos en el comedor de la mansión

-muy buen trabajo hija...ahora comamos...-dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba...

hinata llevaba puesto un fino quimono de color celeste, muy claro, con detalles de flores azules, su cabello estaba recogido de forma gracil y elegante a la misma vez y su rostro se mostraba tenue-mente maquillado...

minato levanto la mirada para verla, quedando sin aire en sus pulmones al contemplarla aunque claro la impresión duro solo unos momentos, para luego sonreirle con alegría por verla...

hinata sonrió tímidamente hacia minato, en respuesta a su gesto, siendo visto esto por todos los presentes...

-aquí pasa algo-pensó neji al ver los gestos de ambas personas

-sin duda alguna no sera gran problema para ellos casarse...-pensó Hiashi

-soy yo o minato namikaze esta mirando demasiado a mi hermana...-pensó hanabi mientras parpadeaba incrédula...

todos comieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que sin notarlo habían acabado con el plato principal, empezando así la sobre mesa...

el momento ideal para entablar la conversión necesaria con hinata...

-hinata...hija como ya sabes...ya eres mayor de edad y ademas has mejorado mucho en todo este tiempo...ahora eres una digna heredera de mi casa y por eso ah llegado el momento en que cumplas con las leyes que se establecen en nuestra familia...-dijo Hiashi mientras miraba a su hija primogénita la cual estaba con la cabeza erguida, mirándolo calmada-mente...

eso era algo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo que había estado junto a minato, jamas debía perder los estribos, ponerse nerviosa no serviría de nada...

minato, por su parte observaba la reacción de hinata esperando una respuesta positiva...

-entendo padre...pero digame...de que ley me esta hablando...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba a la cara

-una de las leyes de nuestro clan dice que las mujeres deben casarse a los 18 años, tu ya tienes esa edad hija...debes casarte...pronto...-dijo Hiashi hinata lo miro sorprendida...

casarse...

eso la alejaria de minato

ya no podría verlo ni hablar con el, se casaría con un extraño, y pertenecería a otro...

ya no tendría la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a minato, no había futuro para ellos ahora...

su vida sera un infierno a partir de ahora...

-entiendo...-dijo ella mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada, minato la miro extrañado, que estaría pensando ella como para poner esa cara...

-entonces lo harás...estas de acuerdo con casarte...-dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba, los otros dos miembros del clan estaban sorprendidos, jamas pensaron que todo eso se diría en esa cena, pero había algo que no cuadraba...

por que hacer ese anuncio frente a alguien que era de otro clan...

-si eso es lo mejor...yo lo haré...-dijo hinata mientras asentía con la cabeza

-bien...ahora hablaremos de tu futuro esposo...-dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba, ahora venia lo mas dificil

-futuro esposo...ya lo has decidido padre...-dijo hinata mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlo

-en los últimos días eh recibido muchas propuestas de matrimonio para ti...me ha tomado mucho tiempo...pero eh tomado una decisión en un primer momento no estaba muy seguro, pero creo que sin duda estarás bien...-dijo Hiashi mientras miraba a su hija, a el no le gustaba dar vueltas con lo que decía pero en esta ocasión le parecía necesario...

-entiendo padre...pero dime de quien se trata...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, su padre estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, y eso la inquietaba sin olvidar que le daba curiosidad...

-bien...te diré... después de pensarlo mucho eh llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que te cases con minato namikaze...-dijo Hiashi mientras la miraba seriamente, hinata la miro con los ojos ensanchados, sin pestañear ni mover un solo musculo...

-que...-dijo ella en apenas un murmullo mientras el color subía a su rostro...

no podía ser cierto lo que su padre estaba diciendo

casarse con minato-san...

no era verdad...debian estar gastando-le una broma...

-hermana...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba con preocupación hinata estaba con los ojos bien abierto, el color de su rostro estaba bastante mas bajo de lo normal, a pesar del rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sin mencionar que había empezado a temblar visiblemente...

-hinata-sama...-llamo neji mientras la miraba preocupado para después ver la reacción de lord Hiashi quien por supuesto estaba tan estoico como de costumbre. poco después poso su mirada en minato namikaze, quien al igual que ellos, miraba a hinata con preocupación y hasta con miedo...

-hina-chan...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con preocupación, ella parecía entre asustada y sorprendida...

hinata miro a minato al escuchar su vos llamándola, sus ojos perlados lo miraban con confusión, aun no podía creer...

acaso el había pedido su mano en matrimonio a su padre...

esos eran los asuntos que debía atender antes de salir de misión...

-minato-san...-dijo ella debilmente cuando fue capaz de razonar algo que decir

-si...-dijo el mientras la miraba, ninguna de las tres personas restantes dijo mas nada, esto ahora competía a ellos, después de todo se trataba de ellos, ellos serian los que unirían su vidas para siempre...

-tu...tu pediste...-dijo ella mientras las palabras se le atragantaban, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasado, jamas se ocurrió pensar que eso podría llegar a pasar, ni en sus sueños...

-hanabi...neji...dejemoslos solos...-dijo Hiashi mientras se ponía de pie con posición firme y mirada fija

-si...-ambos obedecieron sin chistas y salieron del lugar, después de mirar una ultima vez a hinata, quien por cierto aun no terminaba de despertar a la realidad

-los esperaremos en la sala, para tomar el te...espero que cuando vayan allá, ya hayan llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a su matrimonio...-dijo Hiashi antes de salir de comedor

-bien...con respecto a lo que me decías antes hina...si yo pedí tu mano en matrimonio...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con tranquilidad, el estaba seguro que ella podría entenderlo se hablaba con ella

-entonces es verdad...no es una broma...-dijo hinata mientras parpadeaba segundos después de analizar la respuesta del rubio frente a ella

-eh...claro que no es una broma...realmente deseo casarme contigo...-dijo minato

-de verdad...pero yo creí que tu...-dijo hinata

-que yo...que...-dijo el mientras la miraba

-que aun estabas enamorado de tu esposa...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la mirada, ellos jamas habían hablado de eso...

-mira hina, ella fue muy importarte para mi hace tiempo, dios sabe que la quise mucho, pero fue devuelto a la vida, en un primer momento fue dificil, no lo negare, pero me dieron otra oportunidad...no pienso desaprovecharla y tu eres la persona que deseo este a mi lado en este nuevo comienzo...-dijo minato

-de verdad...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba, ya con mas color en el rostro

-claro que si, jamas te mentiría ...hace un año que nos conocemos...pero sabes todo de mi, así como yo de ti...creo que en este tiempo eh aprendido a quererte como algo mas que una alumna, o una amiga...yo te veo como mujer hina...y eso ah estado mortificándome todo este tiempo...se que tu quizás no me veas de la misma forma pero estoy seguro que si me das una oportunidad yo haré lo sea con tal de que puedas verme a mi y solo a mi...-dijo minato mientras tomaba las manos de hinata por encima de la mesa que los separaba

-minato-san...-dijo ella mientras los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, todo esto que estaba pasando la estaba llenando de tanta emoción que realmente por algún lado tenia que sacarla...

el la había elegido como su compañera de vida, le había dicho que la quería, ya del resto ambos podrían encargarse...

seguramente en un primer momento no seria fácil, debido al que dirán, sobre todo por la diferencia de edades...

pero eso no le importaba, ella soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado...

minato vio algo preocupado como ella se ponia de pie, y rodeaba la mesa hasta llegar a el

-hina-chan...-dijo el mientras la miraba agacharse al lado de el para estar los dos a la misma altura

-minato-san...yo no creo que haga falta hacer algo para que te mire a ti y solo a ti...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la vista y los colores subian a su rostro, minato ensancho los ojos un momento para luego sonreír calidamente, el estaba casi seguro que ella sentía parecido o igual que el hacia ella...

-gracias por decirme eso hina...es todo lo que quería escuchar...-dijo minato, hinata solo levanto la mirada mientras sonreía hacia el, era obvio que estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba pensando, ella jamas pensó que esa cena era para anunciarle a ella que debía casarse con el...

pronto...

la idea de eso la emocionaba demasiado, tanto que no sabia que hacer, las manos le estaban sudando...

-entonces hina-chan...aceptas casarte con migo...mas allá de que tu padre me haya aprobado como un "partido" valido para ti...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, hinata lo miro para luego asentir con la cabeza...

-si minato-san...yo...acepto...-dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos apenas abierto y su sonrisa era tal que aparecía que pronto cedería a su timidez y terminaría desmayada...

-eso me alegra mucho...-dijo el para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla, acercándola a el, el sonrojo en el rostro de hinata aumento al estar en contacto con el

-minato-san...-dijo hinata mientras correspondía el abrazo

-borra el san...a partir de ahora somos pareja...y pronto vamos a casarnos...-dijo el mientras ambos se separaban para poder ponerse de pie, ella bajo la mirada nerviosa por lo que seguramente pasaría pronto...

-yo...lo intentare...-dijo ella

-hina...recuerdas lo que paso en el bosque...durante nuestra mision juntos...-dijo el mientras la miraba sonriendo, hinata levanto la mirada curiosa...

claro que lo recordaba...

-si...-dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza

-esa vez...yo si quería hacerlo...-dijo el de repente, haciendo que hinata parpadeara confundida

-hacer que...-dijo ella con ansias, ojala que el estuviera hablando del momento en el que ella pensó que el la besaría...

-yo queria besarte...-dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba sus manos en el fino rostro de hinata, ella, por su parte estaba sorprendida y emocionada, puesto ella tambien habia querido que la besara..

-entiendo...por que no...-dijo ella

-en ese momento no lo hice por que no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos, pero ahora es distinto...yo...quisiera...si tu quieres claro...-dijo minato mientras la miraba, ella solo asintio levemente con la cabeza para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos, a la espera de que el uniera el espacio que los separaba...

minato decidió no perder el tiempo...

pronto cruzo el espacio que los separaba para poder unir sus labios con los de ella...

el contacto fue suave, casto y corto...

un simple beso que significaba el comienzo de algo hermoso y duradero para ellos...

al separarse ambos se miraron largamente, como estudiando al otro y todo lo que estaba pasando...

parecía mentira que aquello estuviera pasando, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se vieron por primera vez, y lo que habia costado a cada uno aceptar sus sentimientos...

pensar que ahora eran pareja y estaban comprometidos en matrimonio...

-hina...-dijo minato al verla distraída...

la mente de hinata daba vueltas, todo estaba poniéndose negro de repente...

-minato...-susurro ella antes de caer en la inconsciencia y desmayarse ahí frente a su prometido, minato simplemente atino a sujetarla entre sus brazos mientras sonreía levemente, ella se había desmayado después del beso...

-supongo que fue demasiada emoción para ti...hina...-dijo minato mientras la tomaba en brazos y se disponía a salir del comedor de la familia hyuuga, en busca de algún criado que lo ayude a reanimarla...

mientras caminaba por el lugar en busca de alguien, pudo ver como se extendia una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su ahora prometida...

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7  
**

cuando por fin pudo despertar, noto rápidamente que estaba en su habitación, y a su lado estaba su hermana hanabi, con cara de resignación...

te desmayaste...-dijo hanabi mientras fruncia un cejo

-hanabi...-dijo hinata mientras la miraba, para luego ver para todos lados, queria asegurarse de que todo lo que habia pasado no habia sido un sueño...

-es lo que tanto miras...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba

-estoy en mi habitacion...eso significa que todo eso fue...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba sus ojos con unas ganas tremendas de llorar en ese mismo momento...

por un momento habia creido que todo aquello realmente habia sucedido...

-fue un desastre que te desmayaras de esa forma despues de saber que te casaras pronto...con minato namikaze...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba, al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor, ensancho los ojos para despues dirigir su mirada hacia esta, que por cierto parecia muy tranquila ante ese hecho...

-Que dijiste...-dijo hinata despues de unos minutos de estar viendola a los ojos, buscando algun indicio de mentira en ellos...

-que te casaras dentro de poco...con minato namikaze...-dijo hanabi mientras la miraba con exasperacion

-entonces no fue un sueño...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia levemente, la emocion la enbargaba, ella no podia creer que todo eso estuviera realmente pasando...

-claro que no fue un sueño...es mas aun estan esperandonos en el salon...-dijo hanabi

-estan esperandonos...cuanto tiempo paso...-dijo hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama, al hacerlo pudo ver que aun estaba vestida...

-solo unos minutos...el se encargo de que te trajeran aqui y luego nos aviso a nuestro padre y a mi...-dijo hanabi

-ya veo...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia

-bueno...levantate, tranquilizate y volvamos al salon...-dijo hanabi, mientras se ponia de pie y miraba a su hermana para luego salir de la habitacion en la que ambas estaban, hinata vio salir a su hermana de su habitacion...

-entonces fue real...-dijo hinata aun un tanto perdida en todo lo que habia pasado...

sinceramente aun no creia que todo eso fuera verdad, no podia serlo, el no podia haber pedido su mano en matrimonio, eso era imposible...

por que alguien como el, que podia tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer se fijaria en alguien como ella que era simple y ordinaria...

pero al parecer su hermana estaba mas que segura de que el realmente habia pedido su mano en matriminio...

parecia un sueño...

-no puedo creerlo...-dijo ella mientras se ponia de pie para poder arreglar un poco su aspecto desalineado y salir rumbo a la sala donde esperaban su hermana, su primo, su padre y su ahora prometido...

camino a paso lento hasta la sala mientras sentia como la emocion la enbargaba, realmente jamas penso que algo asi pasaria, por lo mismo no estaba preparada para enfrentar esta situacion...

-que bueno que has despertado hija...-dijo hiashi una vez que ella se sento au n lado de su priometido, quien por cierto solo la miro desde su posicion con una sonrisa amplia plasmada en sus labios...

-lamento lo sucedido...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la mirada

-no creo que sea necesario disculparse...recibiste una gran noticia...-dijo minato que estaba a su lado

-minato-san tiene razon...creo que fue una gran sorpresa para varias personas..-dijo hanabi

-tienes razon...-dijo neji mientras miraba a su prima fijamente, ella sonreia con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro...

-entonces...creo que lo mas correcto es fijar la fecha para la boda...-dijo hiashi mientras miaraba a la recien llegada, todos lo miraron con atencion

-que propones...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba

-hinata cumplira la mayoria de edad dentro de dos meses...lo mejor seria celebrar la boda despues de su cumpleaños...que sera justo la fecha en que ella tomara el liderazgo del clan..-dijo hiashi mientras miraba asu hija, quien por cierto, habia levantado la mirada realmente sorprendida...

todo parecia demasiado irreal, tanto años para llegar a todo esto...

por fin su padre la reconocia y la tenia en cuenta y se habia enamorado de un gran hombre y lo mejor de todo es que el le correspondia y pronto se casarian...

-me parece bien...creo que lo mas importante ahora son los preparativos para la boda y la ceremonia de asenso...-dijo minato

-es verdad...estaremos algo ocupados pero creo que podremos arreglarnosla...-dijo hiashi con seriedad

-pero padre...los dos eventos al mismo tiempo...no crees que es demasiado...-dijo hanabi

-no lo creo...-dijo hiashi

-ademas..estoy dispuesto en ayudar en lo que haga falta...-dijo minato interrumpiendo el intercambio de opiniones entre padre e hija, que por cierto le parecia que podria terminar mal en cualquier momento

-padre...-dijo hinata interrumpiendo la conversacion, ocasionando que todos se quedaran callados, con la atencion puesta en ella...

-que es lo que quieres...hinata...-dijo hiashi mientras la miraba atentamente, mas no con asco y repulsion como en el pasado...

-padre...conozco las reglas del clan...se que si una mujer de la rama principal del clan se casa con alguien de otro clan, el miembro de la rama de la familia principal pasa a ser miembro del clan de su marido...eso significa que yo ya no puedo ser el lider del clan...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba, minato a su lado estaba sorrpendido, esdecir el habia oido de eso, pero creia que ellos vayan a dejar que eso pasara...

hiashi miraba a su hija con sumo interes, ella estaba al tanto de todo, debio suponerlo antes, ella habia estado interesandose por los asuntos y las reglas del clan desde hace un tiempo, despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, asique no era extraño que ella supiera de esas cosas...

-tienes razon en lo que dices...tu ya no eres eligible para el puesto...por que vas a casarte...y por lo tanto destro de poco seras namikaze...-dijo hiashi

-lo suponia...-dijo hinata

-por eso has estado tan distraida los ultimos minutos...te disgusta eso...-dijo minato a su lado

-no me malinterpretes minato-san...-dijo hinata, ocasionando que el la mirara fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido, ella se sonrojo al notar por que tenia esa reacion...

ya era hora de dejar de tenerle tanto respeto, despues de todo pronto seria su esposa...

-a lo que me refiero es que preocupa el puesto del clan...debes darselo a alguien mas...-dijo hinata mientras volvia a mirar a su padre, lo mas seriamente que podia...

-en realidad tambien eh pensado en eso...lo he pensado mucho y eh tomado una decicion...hanabi no tiede edad para ser lider...por lo tanto sera neji quien tome el cargo, no como segunda opcion sino por que realmente reune los requisitos...-dijo hiashi, hianta sonrio al escucharlo, mientras hanabi y neji lo miraban sorprendidos...

-me alegra escuchar eso...estoy segura que neji podra con la responsablidad...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia

-es verdad...fue una buen a decicion...-dijo hanabi

-pero...estan seguro...que dira el consejo...-dijo neji mientras miraba para todos lados sin saber bien si todo eso no era una brama de mal gusto, jamas en su vida habia pensado que eso podria pasar...

-si estoy seguro neji...eres mi sobrino y se de sobra las cualidades que posees...y por el consejo no te preocupes...no se opondran...-dijo hiashi mientras ponia una de sus manos sobre sus hombros...

-esta bien...entonces...creo que lo hare...-dijo neji mientras asentia aun medio perdido en todo lo que pasaba...

primero su prima se casaba con minato namikaze y ahora esto...el seria el lider del clan hyuga pronto...

eran demasiadas cosas juntas...

-bien...de este modo queda todo claro verdad...-dijo hiashi mientras miraba a todos, ante esto minato lo miro un momento antes de tomar la palabra...

-de hecho...ya que hinata pasara a formar parde de mi familia...hay algo que quiero solicitar...-dijo minato, hianta miro a minato sorprendida, al igual que hiashi, pero este supo dicimularlo mas...

-de que se trata...-dijo hiashi mientras lo miraba

-como se ah dicho...luego de nuestro casamiento...hinata sera una manikaze, por lo mismo tengo deseos de que venga a vivir conmigo a la residencia namikaze...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba

-me parece lo mas correcto...-dijo hiashi mientras asentia

-gracias...-dijo minato

-sin embargo...ella seguira viviendo aqui esta la boda...me explico...-dijo hiashi meintras lo miraba seriamente, con la clara intencion de hacerle saber que no deseaba que se pasara de la raya hasta el dia de su boda...

-me parece perfecto...-dijo minato mientras sonreia, igual que un niño con un juguete nuevo..

-entonces...solo nos queda la fecha de la boda...-dijo hiashi mientras miraba a los dos involucrados en ese ultimo hecho

-es verdad...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba, realmente no le interesaba eso, no ahora que sabia que ella estaria con el y pronto seria suya...

el podia esperar el tiempo demasiado, aunque posiblemente no le convenia que ese tiempo fuera demasiado largo...

-el cumpleaños de hinata es dentro de dos meses...lo logico seria que la boda se celebrara ese mismo dia...-dijo hiashi

-dos meses...-dijo hinata mientras el nerviosismo la recorria, definitivamente jamas en lavida penso que todo eso pasara alguna vez..

-debo estar soñando todavia...-penso hinata mientras miraba a su padre, quien por sierto lucia igual de serio que siempre, para luego ver a minato, quien sonreia a su lado...

-asi es...tu minato tienes algun problema...-dijo hiashi mientras lo miraba

-creo quetu me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no me opondre a lo pidas...-dijo mianto mientrasl o miraba pacientemente

-es verdad...entonces sera en dos meses de acuerdo...-dijo hiashi mientras los miraba, ambos asintieron con la cabeza

-vaya entonces creo que no haya nada mas que felitarlos...-dijo hanabi mientras los miraba

-gracias...-dijeron ambos

-es verdad...felicidades...-dijo neji mientras los miraba aun sin creer todo lo que se habia dicho en tan solo unos minutos

-muchas gracias...-dijeron ambos mientras miraban a neji a los ojos

-bien...entonces es momento que me retire...recuerda que mañana tenemos entrenamiento hina...-dijo minato mientras se ponia de pie

-claro...estare presente...minato-san...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia un poco mas calmada

-hina..-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-lo se...debo dejar el formalismo...pero es deficil...prometo que lo intentare...-dijo hinata mientras le sonreia debilmente...aun estaba nerviosa...

-ustedes entrenan juntos...-exclamo hiashi sorrpendido

-asi es...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba, hinata se puso de pie rapidamente

-desde cuando...-dijo hiashi mientras miraba a su hija, no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba pero era posible que su hija haya logrado todo ese progreso en su vida como kunoichi y en su caracter gracias a minato namikaze y si eso realmente llegaba a ser asi...no tendria como pagarselo...

su hija ahora era como el siempre quizo, fuerte, segura, bella y sorprendentemente inteligente...

no es que antes no lo fuera, se debia a que ahora era completamente consiente de ello...

-pues desde hace bastante tiempo...-dijo minato mientras lo miraba, era logico que el padre de su prometida este sorprendido y que decir de neji y hanabi que los miraban con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa...

despues de todo...nadie sabia de ese hecho...

-entiendo...-dijo hiashi mientras asentia con la cabeza, dando a entender que eso no le desagradaba, despues de todo gracias a eso...ella finalmente habia podido mejorar notablemente...

-padre...acompañare a minato-san a la puerta...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo el hombre mientras se ponia de pie, para dar por terminado el dia y retirarse pronto del lugar, despues de ver como ambos se perdian en el pasillo

neji y hanabi permanecieron en el salon...

-tu realmente crees que todo esto este bien nii-san...-dijo hanabi mientras lo miraba con algo de curiocidad por lo que pensaba

-minat o-san esu na buena persona...el no hubiera pedido su mano si no tuviera sinceros sentimientos hacia hinata-sama...-dijo neji

-oh...ya veo...entonces tu crees que esto es correcto...-dijo hanabi

-si ellos se quieren...no veo que sea malo...-dijo neji mientras volteaba a verla con expresion relajada

-entiendo...y con respecto a tu nombramiento...felicidades nii-san...nadie lo merece mas que tu...-dijo hanabi mientras lo miraba, neji la miro sorprendido, jamas en la vida penso que esto pasaria, y menos que si prima le diria esas cosas...

sinceramente, ella habia cambiado un poco despues de su pelea con hinata, en lacual por cierto ella habia dado lo mejor de si misma, pero aun asi hinata pudo vencerla facilmente...

todos en ese momento se dieron cuenta que en los ultimos años, la hermana menor venia ganando a su hermana mayor, solo por que esta se contenian en pelea para no lastimarla, seguramente su aprecio a su pequeña hermana era demasiado fuerte como para lastimarla...

despues de esa pelea, la siempre adulada niña de la rama principal se dio cuenta realmente de las cosas que venia haciendo desde hace unos años...

tenia caso en realidad, desquiatarse con su hermana por su incompetencia o eran celos por ver los resultados de extenuantes entrenamientos a los que su hermana se sometia, logrando resultados que ella ni siquiera podia aspirar a desear...

no ultimamente al menos...

todos decian que habia perdido su talento...

pero la verdad es que simplemente habia llegado al limite de sus habilidades, ya no podia seguir explotandolas como lo hacia unos años atras...

con el paso de los meses, aprendio a admirar a su hermana y respetar a su primo...

por eso mismo ahora tenian mejor relacion

-gracias por el comentario hanabi-sama...si no le molesta ire a descansar...-dijo neji mientras se ponia de pie para salir de la sala

-ni modo...tambien me ire a descansar, despues de todo...fue un dia largo y lleno de sorpresas...-penso hanabi mientras sonreia tranquilamente, sin duda estaba feliz por su hermana, despues de todo en los ultimos meses, habia estado pensando que sin duda tenia sentimientos hacia el antiguo hokage...

hinata acompaño a minato hasta la puerta principal de la residencia hyuuga, ambos caminaron en total silencio hasta llegar a dicha puerta...

-hina...lamento si te incomodo demasiado el que dijera lo del entrenamiento...quizas no querias que lo supieran...-dijo minato mientras la miraba seriamente

-no me incomodo ni molesto...es simplemente que estoy algo nerviosa...jamas pense...-dijo hinata

-que seria todo tan rapido...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-que alguna vez pensarias en mi de esa manera...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba a los ojos aun con incredulidad

-no digas eso...tu eres maravillosa hina...-dijo minato mientras se acercaba a ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-minato...-dijo ella mientras sonreia al tiempo en que ponia una de sus manos sobre la que se posaba sobre su propia mejilla

-por que no habria de fijamente en ti...si eres especial en todo el sentido de la palabra...-dijo minato mientras la miraba con una dulzura y un cariño incomparables a otro sentimiento con el que la hayan mirado antes...

-yo solo crei...que no era suficiente para alguien como tu...-dijo hinata mientras bajaba la mirada con algo de pena

-alguien como yo...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-asi es...eres talentoso en todo lo que haces, toda una leyenda viviente...seguramente hay muchas mujeres mas calificadas que yo para estar a tu lado...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba de soslayo, minato la miro seriamente al oirla, realmente le digustaba cuando ella se menos preciaba

-hina...sabes perfectamente que no me agrada que hables así de tu persona...tu estas mas que calificada para ser mi esposa...y eso se debe a que en todo este tiempo fuiste tu la que estuvo a mi lado preocupándose por mi...fue por que puede aceptar la idea de volver a estar vivo...-dijo minato mientras la miraba a los ojos, hinata miro a minato con sorpresa, ella realmente no habia hecho mucho...solo estuvo ahi, como todos los demas, tratando de apoyar al yondaime, que habia vuelto a la vida...

-minato...yo solo...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba, pero el no la dejo terminar hablar,sinceramente no tenia ganas de seguir escuchando sus dudas...

al menos no en ese momento...

en un subito movimiento se acerco a ella, pasando sus labios sobre los de ella, ella ensancho los ojos con sorpresa en un primer momento para luego cerrar sus ojos y corresponder a su beso...

pronto paso sus brazos por los hombros de minato mientras el beso dejaba de ser un beso casto e inocente, pronto termino siendo un beso apasionado en el que ambos estaban sumamente cerca uno del otro, disfrutando del breve momento a solas que tenian...

-hina...no mas dudas por favor...te amo...y quiero que seas mi esposa...-dijo minato mientras la miraba una vez que ambos se habian separado, minato sostenia sus mejillas con sus manos, de forma delicada y dulce, hinata sonrio dulcemente ante las palabras de minato para luego asentir con la cabeza a lo dicho por el-...bien entonces debo irme ya...naruto debe esta resperandome en casa...-dijo minato mientras se alejaba de ella, el era todo un hombre y sabia que debia respetarla pero su autocrontol tenia un limite no era bueno excederse con los limites establecidos...

-naruto...-dijo hinata mientras ensachaba los ojos

-asi es hina...cuando nos casemos el vivira con nosotros..no te molesta no...-dijo minato mientras la miraba

-oh...no para nada...pero y el...lo sabe...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba con curiocidad y miedo, al ver esa angustia marcada en su rostor minato se acerco a ella para abrazarla...

-tranquila hina...el lo sabe...y lo ah aceptado bien...le tomo un poco...pero creo que ha entendido que esto no cambia nada...tu siempre seras su amiga y yo siempre sere su padre...-dijo minato mientras acariciaba su cabello

-siempre encuentras las palabras para reconfortar a las personas minato...-dijo hinata mientras sonreia tranquilamente de nuevo, minato se separo de ella al sentir como se tranquilizaba

-bien..ya debo irme...-dijo minato

-bien...cuidate minato...-dijo hinata mientras lo miraba

-si...nos vemos mañana hina...-dijo antes de inclinarse levemente sobre ella para darle un casto beso en los labios para luego disponerse a salir de alli...

hinata solo lo miro marchar sin decir nada, tecnicamente lo unico que podia hacer era mirarlos mientras varios suspiros se escapaban de su boca...

continuara


End file.
